Empty
by xfrecklesx
Summary: How does Danielle cope with the aftermath of her abortion, as the kindness of Ronnie only makes keeping her secret that she's her mum that much harder. When all is told will they get the reunion they've longed for, or has too much gone on in between?
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys so this is story is based on an idea by Adia_rose which I've decided to take on hope you like it. As also don't owe the show if i did Danielle would be coming back and we'd be in for some surprising twists and character development. Anyway heres the first chapter hope you like it:)Comments are a love:)**

* * *

She grabbed a piece of toast, as she placed the plate down on the table, she shouted Danielle, who had yet to show herself in the kitchen.

"Dan, there's toast on the table if you want it."

Danielle appeared in the doorway, looking tiered, having just woken up. She had been staying in her spare bedroom for the past 3 days, Ronnie reluctant to let her go home, wanting to make sure she was okay.

It was hard to explain but she felt a connection to the young lady before her, be it the pregnancy or something else, she couldn't put her finger on it. So, here she was offering her home to some strange girl, because she had a feeling, and feelings were something that didn't happen often with Ronnie Mitchell; heart of stone.

"I'm okay, I should really be getting to the stall, Stacey will be opening up soon, she'll have my head if I'm not there."

Ronnie just nodded at Danielle, she hid her disappointment well, she surprised herself at how much she cared for this stranger. Maybe she saw herself in her.

"Yeah, wouldn't want that now would we." She tried to joke.

Danielle tried a smile before nodding and pointing behind her.

"I best get ready."

Ronnie nods, and watches as Danielle turns and walks to her room.

She grabbed another piece of toast before throwing the rest in the bin, going to waste.

Ronnie went to her own room and got ready, once she appeared back in the kitchen/ living room, she saw Danielle appear, dressed, coat in hand, ready to leave.

"Erm, so, I'll see you later." Danielle said meekly.

Ronnie nodded simply, watching as Danielle turned and left. The door closing behind her. She closed her eyes, clutching her locket. She wasn't sure why Danielle was still here, she could have gone back to the Slater's after the abortion, but she had stayed with her. She hadn't refuse, hadn't told her to go back. She contemplated why that was, but pushed those thoughts aside as she checked her watch. She had places to be too, the club. She had best go get dressed, and go to the club. Tonight was a Friday, it was sure to be busy, so she had to make sure everything was ready. She finished her toast and went and got showered and changed, then went to the club to prepare for tonight.

Danielle walked to the stall, she was a little early than normal, but she had to get out of there, Ronnie being so nice, was all she had wanted, yet now, she felt she didn't deserve.

Danielle saw Stacey setting up the stall, Stacey was surprised to see Dan at this time, although glad of the help, she couldn't help but wonder why she was her. not one to question it, she gladly accepted Dan's help, and soon the stall was set up, and the square was awakening, and customers appearing.

"So, Dan, Friday night, can you drag yourself away from Ronnie's to come out with me." Stacey grinned, but Danielle froze.

"I'm not always with Ronnie."

"Okay… So, you still up for tonight, we can fish early and go get ready, I could really do with a dink, don't know about you." Stacey asked.

Danielle nodded glad for the change of subject.

"Yeah, can't wait." She attempted a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

The day went by quite quickly, not many customers though, Stacey, managed to be her usual self, bitching about any woman who passed by and didn't buy from her stall, Danielle couldn't help but laugh. Stacey was one in a million.

Lunchtime was soon approaching and Stacey gave Danielle some money to go to the café and get some sandwiches and coffees for lunch.

Danielle was now in the café ordering their coffees and Stacey's sandwich.

"That's £3.80 please." Jane said.

Danielle handed over the money, Jane smiled and watched as Danielle took the things and left.

Back at the stall Danielle gave Stacey her Sandwich and coffee and began to sip her own. Stacey glanced at her.

"You not get out Dan?"

Danielle shook her head.

"No, I had quite a bit of breakfast, so I'm not really hungry."

Stacey nodded, and continued to eat her Sandwich, and drink her coffee. Danielle continued to serve customers. Looking forward to tonight, and going out with Stacey.

They were just closing the stall and heading back to the Slater's. Back at the Slater's it was 5.30 pm. Charlie had made some spaghetti bolognese so they; Charlie, Mo, Stacey and Danielle were sat in the kitchen eating together.

Once finished, both having left some on their plates too eager to get upstairs and start getting ready, they were now sorting through the wardrobes looking for things to wear.

"Wore that last week, can't wear that, no, oh, that's it, what do you think Dan?"

Stacey turned around holding a black drape tunic mini dress with a plunge neck and mid circular tie, bare/ cut out shoulders, and seamless sleeves. Danielle just smiled, her friends fashion sense wasn't the same as hers, Stacey's choices were more revealing, but regardless Stacey looked great in anything.

"You'll look great Stace…I don't know about me though."

Stacey placed her clothes on the bed and looked to Danielle who had a classy white strapless ribbon dress, the top trimmed with black ribbon, in her hands and an apprehensive look on her face.

"That's great that Dan." Danielle didn't look at Stacey as she mumbled.

"I can't wear this Stace…"

"Course you can… although I think you'll be pulling all the blokes tonight not me." Stacey laughed and managed to get a small smile out of Danielle.

"All you need are some killer heals, and you'll look stunning, all the blokes will be throwing themselves at you." Stacey smiled at her friend, she was shy, and didn't really believe in herself. Luckily, for her though, she had a friend like Stacey, who would push her to be braver, to help her gain more confidence. Sometimes a little push was needed to get going.

"Okay." Danielle smiled, and looked down at the pile of clothes before her pulling out a pair of black multi-ankle bar, open toed stilettos. Stacey raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, Dan, I thought I'd need to convince you more… And, have I taught you well or what." Stacey smiled at her friend's choice.

"Honest Dan, you're gonna look great."

"Thanks Stace."

Danielle smiled, she knew Stacey loved being center of the attention when they went out, she didn't mind, not all, it was Stacey's thing. So, she just sat back and drank some more of the vodka that they had brought up with them, glad that tonight maybe she wouldn't feel in Stacey's shadow. If you've got it, flaunt it, that's what Stacey had told her the first night they had gone out together. Now, she felt ready to step out her mate's shadow, and follow her example.

Stacey put some music on as they both started to get ready, they weren't going out for at least another hour and half, but they liked to get in the mood first.

They were dancing to Ciara ft Justin Timberlake- Love sex & magic.

They had already finished the bottle of vodka, and they hadn't even started their makeup yet, so Danielle refused to get another bottle, because she didn't want to go out with smudged makeup.

Danielle started to apply her makeup, and Stacey soon followed, collapsing beside her singing.

"I'm gonna get me some sex and magic tonight." Danielle laughed and paused what she was doing to look at her friend.

"Those aren't the words…isn't it, love sex and magic?" Stacey started laughing at Danielle.

"I don't need any love, just give me the guy, and satisfy my…"

"Okay, okay, okaaaay. Let's keep that to yourself alright Stace." Danielle smiled at Stacey; she could always make her smile.

"If I keep it to myself then how will I get anyone…" Both Danielle and Stacey started giggling together.

After they had controlled themselves, they finished their makeup and checked the time.

They grabbed the bags, purses and phones, and started their decent down the stairs to make their way to R&R.

"Now, please try and not wake us all up when you come in, in the morning."

Stacey stopped at the door and turned to see Mo standing there. Stacey shared a smile with Dan, as she opened the door.

"Don't worry Nan, we'll be as quiet as mice."

Stacey started laughing as she pulled Dan out with her closing the door behind them. Mo shook her head.

"I don't know why I bother to waste my breath…"

Back in the square Danielle Stacey were walking arm in arm to the club, Stacey talking constantly about what they were going to do tonight. Danielle just smiled. As long as they got plenty of drinks in them, she wasn't bothered who Stacey got with.

* * *

**There we go hope you liked it hope you can drop me a review, an update should be up shortly. :) thanks for reading x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing :) i'll try and get another update up soon, hope you like it:)**

* * *

They were dancing in the middle of the floor, just her and Stacey together. They were both quite drunk. It had been 2 hours after all, plenty of time to get drinks in them.

Stacey smiled and leaned closer to Danielle.

"I think those guys might want a dance, they not stopped staring at us for the past hour."

Danielle smiled as she glanced over at the guys. The two guys started to walk over.

"You girls fancy having a real dance." Both Danielle and Stacey smiled in their drunken state and opened their arms to the guys.

The blond tall good-looking one had no choice who to pick as Stacey flung her self at him.

The other guy, dark hair, equally handsome if not more, dark eyes, smiled a little at Dan.

"You want a dance?" Danielle smiled, but shook her head he looked down disappointed.

Danielle grabbed his hand however as she said.

"I've done enough dancing; let's go get some more drink."

They were sitting next to each other, in bar stools, having ordered some shots and separate drinks. They were laughing at each other as they challenged each other at the shots.

Danielle was definitely feeling the affects of the drinks, but didn't want to stop. The conversation flowing easily between she and, she didn't even know his name. She drunkenly stroked his arm, and leaned in to his ear as she spoke.

"I don't even know your name." She giggled and he smiled.

"Matthew, you can call me Matt though." He smiled, Danielle was quickly liking his smile.

"Danielle, you can call me Danni though." They both shared a smile, then Danielle turned and called Dawn over, who was busy serving someone else. Ronnie who was at the other end of the bar walked over.

"4 shots of vodka, one vodka and coke and a pint of Stella."

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Ronnie asked calmly.

"I'm fine. They're not just for me." Danielle answered back not in the mood for Ronnie's opinion.

"Fine. But if you're sick tonight, you're holding your own hair." She tried to joke, but she was worried she was drinking too much, she didn't want to throw her out, she didn't know where she'd go then, but then she was old enough to take care of herself, why was she being so worried about her.

She accepted the note of Danielle, and got their drinks, and gave Danielle the change.

A few minutes later, all drinks drank, and Danielle was seriously swaying. Matthew grabbed her arm as she nearly fell off the barstool.

He pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her.

"You know, maybe your mum was right…"

Ronnie had seen what had happened and stopped herself from rushing over, although she had walked closer, she stayed away, but was close enough to hear over the music the lad with Danielle had said. She saw Danielle shrug him off.

"I'm fine, I just, I need to go to the bathroom…" Matthew and Ronnie both watched as Danielle staggered to the toilets. Stacey who was making out with the guy on the dance floor hadn't even noticed what had happened.

She was washing splashing her face with water, having just been sick several times. She looked at herself in the mirror, her makeup smudged, face pale, but she felt better now after being sick. She dug in her bag and got out her makeup and did as best as she could to reapply most of her makeup.

She heard the door swing open and saw a worried Stacey stumble in. She let out a breath as she saw her.

"Jeeze Dan, I thought you'd gone, that lad told me you'd come in here, come to see how you are."

"I'm fine Stace, honest, just come to sort my makeup out." Stacey smirked.

"I don't think that guy would mind, he's so into you already…" Stacey's drunken state buying Danielle's excuse.

"Yeah, well can't help right." She offered Stacey a smirk, then through her lipstick in her bag and followed Stacey out. She felt a lot better, and was ready to get some more drinks now, but decided to go get Matt and give him his dance.

Matt saw her approaching, and looked at her concerned.

"You okay?"

Danielle smiled and took Matt's hand leading him onto the dance floor.

"I owe you a dance." Danielle like getting drunk, she became a lot braver, she hoped that she would be more like that sober.

Matt smiled and he and Danielle danced. Once the song had finished, Danielle felt someone tugging at her arm she turned and saw Stacey.

"There's more drinks at the bar with our names on it, Richie rich just bought em for us."

Both Danielle and Matt laughed as they walked towards the bar.

"Richie rich?" Danielle questioned.

"He's called Richard, and he's buying." Stacey nudged Danielle in the side and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

They all finished their drinks and shared in laughter, now having sat at a table having a rest, with a few more, drinks. Stacey was again making out with her date, Danielle turned to hers and smiled she leaned forward but somethin caught his eye before going in for the kiss. That woman from before… Her mum was staring at him, he felt strange, at that wasn't just the alcohol in his system.

"Maybe, we shouldn't…Your mums watching." Danielle had pulled back, maybe he didn't want her after all, she turned and looked at Ronnie who quickly looked away and started serving some other customers. Danielle turned around.

"I don't care." She then lent forward and proceeded in making out with Matt, who returned the kiss with equal passion.

Once they pulled away, Danielle finished her drink and laughed as she saw Stacey still making out with Richard. Danielle felt Matt touch her arm she turned to him as he spoke in her ear.

"Fancy going out getting a kebab I'm starvin'." Danielle laughed, she wasn't hungry but she didn't want to turn him down so she nodded. She got up and Matt followed her she turned to Stacey.

"Stace, we're just goin' down the road, getting a kebab, we'll probably be back by the time you've come up for air though." She saw Stacey was to her with one hand, then saw it wrap back around Richard's neck.

Danielle turned and followed Matt out the club. They had walked side by side and had ordered the kebab and chips, they were now sitting on a near by bench eating. Danielle not so much, but she replied to Matt's answers when he spoke.

"So, that was your mum before right?... Must be cool having a mum owning a bar, although you'd think you'd get a few more free drinks…" Matt laughed a little, Danielle didn't, he turned to face her.

"That's 'cos she doesn't know she's my mum…"

Matt wasn't that drunk, he could handle his beer well, and registered what she'd just said. He'd dropped his kebab back down into his lap.

"What do you mean? It looked like she cared before, what she said about holding your hair, well not doing, you must be staying with her?"

Danielle froze, she had said too much, god what if he told her, she didn't want her to know, not yet, she couldn't tell her yet. Matt took Danielle's hand in his, he liked Danielle, she wasn't like all the other girls who through themselves at him. For that he would respect her.

"Danni?"

"Look, I don't know what I'm talking about, I'm drunk okay, ignore me…" She gingerly put a chip in the mouth, seemingly wanted the conversation to end.

Matt squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I won't tell her, you can trust me okay."

Danielle turned to Matt and dropped the rest of the chip, having swallowed the rest that was in her mouth, she lifted her hands up to Matt's face and pulled his face forward slightly, bringing hers forward to meet his in a sweet kiss. It then turned a little sloppy as the pace quickened and the alcohol in their systems started to take affect.

They broke away and Danielle looked down shyly. Matt looked at his food, then his watch and then Danielle. He stood up, and placed his food in the bin nearby. He held out his hand towards Daniele, and pulled her up.

"Come on, your mate will be wondering where you are, your mates the most action my mate has had in a while, I'm sure they'll still going at it, but don't want to worry them do we."

Danielle smiled bashfully up at Matt, and leaned into him, as they walked back to R&R's they probably only had about an hour before closing time, she'd make the most of it. Matt wrapped his arm around Danielle helping her back towards the club. Danielle wasn't really aware that Matt was basically carrying her back to the club, but he didn't mind, neither did she, and they arrived back at the club a few minutes later and found their friends still at the table, but with more drinks there. They smiled and joined them, ready to finish the night off.

* * *

**Again, please review and let me know what you thought :) thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**New update. Hope you like. I'll try and update this and my other one soon. My other one will prob be updated first as I'll start that again after my tea. Thanks for all your reviews:)**  


* * *

...

It was close to closing time now; last orders had been shouted at the bar. Danielle dropped her head onto the table before her. All the noise was just a blur. She could not make anything out. The room was spinning her head was pounding. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her head in her hands.

Matt who had drunk quite a bit more now, but was still aware of what was going on grew concerned as Danielle had not lifted her head up yet, it had been at least 5 minutes. He placed a hand on her cheek. He tried to lift her head up but it just flopped back down, she mumbled.

"I'm fine, wanna, go back to sleep. Snowdrops…" Matthew could not help the little smile that appeared on his face, she was out of it, drunk, he knew she was before, but he could not tell her what to do, well not do, he had only just met her.

He looked up to see Stacey, Danielle's friend who he had only spoken to briefly was lay across Richards chest, his eyes closing and opening every now and then. That was why one of them always stayed more sober than the other, so at least one of them could get them home. Matthew looked to the bar people were starting to leave. He looked to Danielle, he was stuck in. If he wanted to get passed her, he would have to stand up and climb over the back of the chair. After a moment paused, he did just that, although a voice shouting drew his attention, he turned his face to see Danielle's mum. Crap. He muttered. She started walking towards him.

"What do you think your doing? This isn't a play ground…" Matthew put his hands up in some sort of surrender.

"Look I was just getting out of my seat…" Ronnie turned to wear he pointed, she sighed as she saw Danielle slumped forward her head resting on the table. Stacey too was half out of it. She had promised herself she would not serve them anymore, but after 12, it just got so busy she could not keep an eye on them forever she had a club to run.

Ronnie raised a hand to her head.

"Look, they're not my responsibility, just try wake them up and take them home…" Ronnie went to turn away but Matthew shouted her back. He was not going to get involved, he had to tread carefully, he did not want to spill Danielle's secret. Ronnie turned back, looking at him confused. She let out a tiered sigh.

"It's your bar; you let them get into this mess… You must know them; surely you want to help them…" Matt pleaded.

Ronnie stared at Danielle.

"They got themselves into this mess… Sometimes there's just no helping some people…"

Matt shook his head.

"Look that girl, Danielle she aint waking up anytime soon, so if you're happy with her sleeping in your club then fine, I'll get my mate and leave… If not will you help me carry her and take her home." Matt let out a breath as he saw Ronnie's lips purse together, obviously thinking over what he said.

"Come on then, help me take them back to mine." Matt raised his eyebrows.

"Yours? I thought they weren't you responsibility."

Ronnie rolled her eyes, did he not want her help, well she was helping now whether she wanted to or not as she had already got hold off Danielle arms carefully, kneeling down beside her. She looked up to Matthew who was nudging his mate, telling him they were leaving. To also help with Stacey. Richard helped Stacey who had come to slightly out of the table, and was now standing clutching on to Richard.

Matthew watched as Ronnie lifted Danielle's head up, as she was now sitting with her back against the chair. Ronnie held Danielle's face in her hands.

"Danielle, can you hear me? I'm going to help you up okay; will you be able to walk?"

Ronnie spoke softly, but sternly towards Danielle, whose eyes had begun to flutter. She started mumbling.

"Ro. Mu. I…" Ronnie did not say anything; she turned to Matthew who was watching her intently with Danielle.

"Can you help me with her; I'm not sure how much help she will be with us…"

Matthew did not say anything he walked forward and put an arm around Danielle's waist helping her stand. Ronnie on the other side, her arms under Danielle's armpit helping to keep her up straight. Although, her head still lolled forward, her body slumped forward. Ronnie turned her head back as did Matthew to Richard and Stacey. Richard lifted a hand up.

"You two lead the way we'll follow." Ronnie and Matthew turned back around. Ronnie turned to Matthew.

"My place is just round the corner, on George Street." Matthew nodded Ronnie had one last thing to do before they could walk. She lifted her arm up, as was as Danielle, she then turned trying to find Dawn.

"Dawn. If you could lock up for me I'd make it worth your while…" Dawn smiled and nodded understandingly as she saw Ronnie with Danielle.

"Don't worry about it. Just get her home okay."

With everything sorted, nothing else was left to do but help carry Danielle back to her place.

It had taken them much effort, and time, but they had managed to get back to Ronnie's standing at the steps. Danielle had become more lucid as the walk neared its end. Ronnie was not comfortable letting the two boys into her place, but she had no choice, as she could not carry Danielle up the stairs on her own, or Stacey. Being sober, made Ronnie, more alert, so she knew she could handle the lads if they started anything, which she did not think they would. Your average east end lad would not help carry two girls back home unless they wanted something, but Ronnie didn't think they were the typical east end lad.

Stacey was slumped on the couch trying to pull Richard down with her. Mumbling the night was over, she clearly had no idea she was in Ronnie's place and had more than one witness to her antics. Ronnie lifted Danielle's head; she paled more and was slightly sweaty. Danielle's eyes shot open at Ronnie's touch. She lunched forward, and stumbled back into the hall, Ronnie followed her, as did Matthew after Ronnie. They watched as Danielle fell into a room. Ronnie cringed as she heard Danielle throwing up.

"I hope that was the bathroom." Ronnie nodded. She turned to Matthew who had a little smirk on his face.

"Good job she knows where it is then… You best get her mate a bucket though, I've got a feeling she's not been in here often." Ronnie did not say anything. She still remembered what she had overheard him say before, Danielle must have corrected them, as they were alone together because he had not said anything since, especially before when she had said Danielle and Stacey were not her responsibility. Which they were not. She still could not get her head around, why it seemed Danielle was her responsibility, but she did want to take care of her. This scared her, she did not open up to just anybody, she hardly let anyone in, yet Danielle, this young girl, was bringing out all these emotions within her.

Ronnie watched as Matthew left with Richard, Matthew had asked if she was okay, she had simply nodded. She looked into the living room and saw Stacey now snoring on the couch. She heard some more retching come from the bathroom; she turned and walked towards it. Walking in her saw Danielle's head in the toilet bowl, her small body heaving. Ronnie instinctively walked forward and kneeled beside her. Holding her head back and lifting her head back slightly in the process. Danielle turned to look at Ronnie, her bottom lip twitched slightly, before falling forward into Ronnie's chest. Ronnie was taken back by the action, not Danielle falling onto her; it was expected of a drunken person to do. However, what shocked her was that her arms had wrapped themselves around her, and now, even when she knew she was doing it. She did not let go.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :) thanks for reading :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and all that guys :) Here's a new update, I should hopefully be updating my other fic 2nite too, or 2moz :) enjoy...**

* * *

...

Her head was pounding, that is all she knew when she woke. The light coming into the room hurting her eyes, so she squeezed them shut again. She rolled over onto her back, and sighed. Panic started rushing through her as she felt a body next to her, she did not dare open her eyes, she could not really remember much from last night, although she did remember the lads her and Stacey were with… She cringed inside, oh, god, I had better not have gone home with him.

She slowly opened her right eye. Both eyes opened wide when she saw the person sitting up asleep beside her. Ronnie! Her head against the back of her headboard, her neck would hurt when she woke up. Wait, why was she in bed with Ronnie? God, she didn't reveal her secret to her did she? She tried to piece together last nights events, when she heard a thump come from the living room. She looked at Ronnie again and saw her flinch, which made her flinch.

What would happen if Ronnie woke, what would they say. She got up out the bed; she noticed a bucket on the floor. It was empty luckily, but she still was careful not to knock it over, she made her way to the door careful not to wake Ronnie. She stopped at the door, looking back at Ronnie. She looked so peaceful; she started to walk towards her, and gently laid her down on the pillows.

She froze as Ronnie mumbled something, but she relaxed as she saw Ronnie snuggle further into the sheets. She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face, but it soon faded, as she remembered everything, she looked to the door an exited it, making her way into the living room.

She smiled as she saw Stacey sitting on the coach her head in her hands. Stacey looked up as she saw Danielle enter she managed a small smile.

"I don't know about you but I have a massive headache."

Danielle grinned at Stacey, she turned without saying anything, and made her way into the kitchen she got two glasses of water and two painkillers.

She returned to the living room and sat beside Stacey, she handed Stacey the water and tablets. Stacey took the tablets and drunk the water greedily.

"God, Dan, don't know how we managed to get home…" At this Stacey looked around, confusion appeared on her face.

"We're at Ronnie's."

Danielle's lips twitched as she watched her friend look around the place and nod in some kind of acknowledgment and slight incredulity.

"I fell off the couch, I wondered why I wasn't in my bed, just assumed it's the only place I could reach before crashing out." Stacey let out a small chuckle.

"So this is the ice queens abode…" Stacey stops mid sentence as she sees the slight anger rise up in her friend's eyes. She mumbles an apology.

"You should be. You know she could have taken us back to your place, she didn't need to let you stay here, or watch over me last night, she didn't have to help us…"

Stacey eyebrows raise, her eyes widen slightly.

"Wait, she watched over you…"

Danielle looked down. Stacey sighed.

"Why don't you just tell her, it's obvious she cares about you, and that's before she even knows she's your mum…"

"Stace!" Danielle whipped her head round to the door, making sure, Ronnie wasn't there and she hadn't heard. Stacey grimaces slightly and again apologizes.

"Maybe you're right. I mean, just look at Sean, everyone judges him thinking he's some hard man, but he's really caring, it's just a front…" Stacey stops and looks at Danielle, who smirks slightly.

"And it can't be the same for her. Everyone has their own battle scars; you just don't need to have thought in the war to have them…"

Stacey nodded, knowing she probably had judged Ronnie too quickly. She turns to Dan suddenly remembering something from the night before.

"You weren't half going for it last night…and I'm not just on about the booze." Stacey laughed as Danielle looked down embarrassed, but looking up after a moment, a grin on her face.

"I could say the same for you, I thought I was gonna need to get a surgeon to separate you and that guy…" The lads name just a blank. Stacey laughed rubbing her head.

"Richie rich…" Both Danielle and Stacey start laughing together.

"If he has money like that every night, we could do with having him out on a regular basis." Stacey grinned, as Danielle shook her head.

Both heads turn as they hear the door creak. Ronnie appears before them rubbing her neck. She looks down a moment, before looking up and giving them both a small smile.

"It seems the hangovers don't stop your bickering." She smiles, but Danielle's face turns concerned.

"We didn't wake you did we?" Ronnie smiles, noticing the concern in Danielle voice. She shakes her head.

"No, I err, just couldn't sleep." She wasn't going to admit that she woke up alarmed noticing that Danielle had gone, and couldn't go back to sleep at least until she knew where she was.

"Have you girls had any breakfast?" Ronnie shouts into the living room after making her way into the kitchen.

Stacey grins, it was funny seeing this side of Ronnie Mitchell, but she couldn't help feeling sorry for her, what was funny about this was how motherly Ronnie was being; taking care of her daughter and her best friend the morning after a drunken night out. Yet she didn't even know. That was the sad bit.

"I'll have some toast and a coffee if you're offering." Stacey shouts and starts laughing as Danielle hits her arm.

"What, she offered…" She stops as Ronnie appears at the door, her head peering into the room.

"Danielle?"

"Erm, I'm okay, thank you." Ronnie scrunches her face slightly.

"You need to eat Danielle, after the amount of alcohol you drank last night…"

"I'm fine Ronnie." Danielle wished she would just drop it.

"You didn't even eat breakfast yesterday. I'm just trying to help."

"Yeah, well I don't need your help…" Danielle more or less yells at Ronnie, who is taken a back by the outburst.

"Wait… You told me you had a big breakfast…" Memories of yesterday still foggy, but she remembered that. Danielle's eyes widen. Ronnie notices, she takes a step towards her.

"Danielle, did you eat anything yesterday?"

"Of course I did… I had… Charlie made us Spaghetti bolognese at the Slater's. Didn't he Stace." Danielle turns to Stacey a small pleading look in her eyes. Stacey looks at her still confused, but nodded, she at least ate that.

"Yeah, we all ate together." Stacey mumbles, not taking her eyes off Dan.

"See, now will you leave me alone." Danielle stands running a hand through her hair.

"Where are you going?" Ronnie asks, as Danielle moves towards her, Ronnie stops her holding her arm. Danielle turns to her.

"Out. I don't need your permission…"

"Dan…" Stacey was now standing, and tried to help calm her friend.

"I'm fine okay! I'm not a baby; I don't need mothering, at least of all by either of you too." Danielle snaps, and walks out leaving a shocked and hurt Ronnie, and a confused and worried Stacey.

Stacey went to chase after Danielle but paused after passing Ronnie seeing the look of hurt on her face.

"Look, she didn't mean it okay… She's just, I dunno. I'll figure it okay… Thanks for letting us crash here last night… Sorry didn't eat the toast…" With a small smile given to Ronnie, Stacey races off after Danielle.

Ronnie looks to the plate and coffee. She walks towards it and picks them up, taking them into the kitchen. She pours the coffee down the sink and throws the toast in the bin. As she watches the toast fall, she looks at all the wasted food in the bin, and starts to think, how much food had gone eaten the past few days?

* * *

**What do you think? I'll try and get an update up soon, if you want it :) thanks for reading :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for keeping with this fic and all your nice comments and alerts etc :) Sorry been a while since I updated been a little busy, and sorry this is a little short, but it sets up for the next further chapters, which I promise will be longer :) Please keep doing all your doing and as always hope you like it :) **

* * *

**...**

Stacey started yelling after Danielle, she couldn't see where she had ran off to, she couldn't have gone that far, she was out the house only a minute or so after her. Her head was still pounding, her feet were sore, still wearing her heals from the night before. She turns a corner, making her way though the park, she stops, as she sees the blonde tufts of hair blowing in the wind, and her friends white dress she had wore last night.

She hesitantly walks towards the swings where Danielle was sat, swinging slightly. She took a seat in the swing next to her, she watched as she saw Danielle twitch slightly as she noticed her presence.

"What's going on Dan? Why did you run off like that?" Stacey asks carefully, trying to get Danielle to open up to her. She doesn't answer however so she continues.

"Was it something Ronnie said, or me? Was it about you skipping breakfast Dan?"

Danielle's head snaps towards Stacey, her breathing quickening, her eyes shine, a deathly glare.

"I can't do this." Danielle stands and begins to make her way to leave but Stacey was quick and grabbed Danielle's arm, they were in front of the swings. Danielle started to plead with Stacey to let her go.

"No, Dan, I'm letting you go, come on tell me what's wrong, I want to help you. Let me help you." Stacey insists, holding onto her friend, she didn't want to let her go she needed to help her.

"I can't take it."

Stacey shakes her head confused as to what Danielle was going on about, she takes the opportunity that her opening up offers to guide Danielle back to the swings, and they both sit in their places from before.

Danielle places her head in her hands. Stacey reaches a hand out to rub Danielle's back comfortingly, encouraging her to continue.

Danielle lifts her head and looks straight ahead. Her hands rest over her stomach, Stacey catches the movement, her mind going straight to the even not so long ago, which seems to be upsetting her friend. The abortion.

"I just… I can't stop thinking about it. About what I did. About what I made her do…"

Danielle stops a moment composing herself somewhat.

Stacey knits her eyebrows together.

"Made who do what? Ronnie?" At this, Danielle turns to look at Stacey tears evident in her eyes.

"You were right Stace. I took her to abort her own grandchild…How sick am I that all I cared about was being with her. Not that I was killing my baby…"

The tears fall. Stacey was shocked at the confession from her friend, but she snaps out of her own reminiscing, and focuses back on her friend. Jumping into action, she stands, kneeling in front of Danielle, trying to get her to look at her.

"Hey, look at me. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be with your mum okay… And… I was an idiot back then when I said that to you. No matter what; like me, you weren't ready for a baby, Ronnie will understand."

Danielle lifts a hand up to her face covering her eyes, suppressing a sob.

"But I'm not like you Stace… I can't. I can't carry on as normal. When I look at myself in the mirror… When I look at my stomach…Where the baby would've been growing, showing in a months time…" Danielle's voice trails off as tears fall from her face.

Stacey knew what she was about to say may hurt her friend, but it was true what they say, you have to be cruel to be kind.

"You need to stop this Dan. Get your head out the clouds. It wasn't a baby. You didn't kill a baby. Yeah, maybe in a few months time it could've been; but just like all the times people have sex and where a condom stopping conception…There stopping a potential baby happening too…So you can't keep thinking what if, 'cos if you do, it'll eat you up inside and you'll get know where, always doubting yourself, and everyone around you…"

Stacey lets out a breath as she watches Danielle squeeze her eyes shut.

"I already am Stace….And I… I know what you're saying is true…but…When she looks at me, I just… I feel dirty, I don't deserve her kindness…her love… When I look at myself, I just… I feel empty Stace; I can't stand anything being inside me anymore…"

Stacey looks up at her friend at a loss for words. She was totally at a loss for what to say. What did you say back to that? She had no idea this is how she felt, how could she handle this? She couldn't do it alone.

"Maybe we should tell Ronnie…" Danielle's eyes pierce into Stacey again. She starts to shake her head; she pushes Stacey forward, standing. Danielle stands over Stacey who was sitting back on her hands, after being pushed to the ground. She looks up at Danielle, who was looking at her erratically.

"There is no _we_ Stace. Ronnie isn't to know _anything _do you understand. She's better of not knowing… Not knowing what a failure I am…"

Stacey was about to argue back tell Danielle she wasn't a failure, but Danielle raced passed her, knocking her back to the floor again. She let out a frustrated sigh as she lifted her head from the ground and stood. Looking to the direction Danielle had run. She couldn't see her; she wasn't sure which way she had ran. She headed off in the left direction, hoping to catch Danielle, not knowing that she had just ran the wrong way, and was putting herself even further away from Danielle…

...

Yet at the same time, someone else was running around the square, their paths were destined to cross, but their moral choices could change their overall fate. Choices were to be made. Friendships put to the test, as a person's word is held accounted for. When someone you love is in danger, are you willing to let all rules go out the window?

* * *

**So? How was that? Drop a review if you can let me know what you think of this, and what you would like to happen etc I'll try and see what I can do :) I should hopefully have an update soonish, in the week and another one after that 'cos I'm on holiday next week and I will want to have updated a bit before I go... Although the next update will be of my other fic, then this. Again, please keep doing what your doing and I'll keep writing :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys i'm back now, and with an update, hope you like it, I hope I can get some more updates up soon, but i start work 2moz so not sure how ill be when i get home and stuff, hopefully i'll be able to update in the week :)**

* * *

...

She ended up back in the square having failed to find Danielle the way she had ran, she was catching her breath, resting her feet, which were killing her, when she spotted a blond figure running past her. She straightened and ran towards her, yelling her name. She stops, turns, and waits, as Stacey walks towards her.

It wasn't the blond, she had wanted, but at least she could be of some use to her.

Stacey stares at Ronnie as she herself allows her breathing to even out.

"Have you found her?" Stacey asks. Ronnie looks at her puzzled.

"I thought she was with you?"

Stacey shakes her head.

"I found her at the park beating herself up…."

Ronnie interrupts Stacey mid sentence.

"Why was she beating herself up?"

Stacey shakes her head she doesn't say anything.

"Stacey come on I know something's bothering her, what is it? Is it the abortion…?"

Stacey's head darts to face Ronnie, she knew she had her answer. Well she thought she did, little did she know she was the main reason for Danielle's confusion.

"I knew this was going to happen." Stacey's face-hardens at Ronnie's words.

"Oh so you regret taking her in, going with her, now that it's getting tough you want to back out!" Stacey says coldly.

Ronnie's eyes widen, was that what Stacey really thought of her.

"No. Of course not! I just. I knew Danielle would take the abortion hard… She's such, a caring person… She wouldn't think of it as a blob of tissue as they told her, but a baby…" Ronnie found it strange how easily talking about Danielle came; she found it odd that telling all this to Stacey Slater didn't worry her.

"No. She knows that. She told me. She knows it wasn't a kid, but it still doesn't stop her from thinking if she did the right thing or not…"

Ronnie lets out a breath as she rubs her face. She looks at Stacey.

"Where is she now?"

"Who Danielle?" Ronnie rolls her eyes.

"Of course Danielle… You just said you were with her at the park…Where is she now?"

Stacey looks down, Ronnie's brow creases, her heart rising slightly.

"Stacey what happened? Where is she?"

Stacey was surprised by the amount of concern Ronnie was showing, she hesitated telling her everything.

"I don't know ok…"

"What do you mean you don't know she was with you weren't she, you can't have just left her…"

"I was on the ground okay… She pushed me over… I didn't see where she went. Why do you think I'm running around the square in high heels, for the fun of the blisters?" Stacey adds sarcastically.

Ronnie can't help the small smirk that rises on her face.

"Danielle, she pushed you over… What did you have some sort of fight? I thought you were talking, what did you say to her?"

Stacey shakes her head.

"Oh, yeah it had to be me, 'cos little miss no peep, would never get physical with anyone… Well let me tell you, Danielle's just like everyone else, she got a side no one else sees, I guess I'm just the lucky person who gets to see it."

Ronnie shakes her head slightly.

"No, I can't see it…" Stacey shakes her head incredulously. God Ronnie was just as deluded in her image of Danielle, as Danielle was of her.

"What, is it so hard to picture Danielle with a back bone…? I mean I thought she mental being around you, told her she was wasting her time… But she told me… She said she saw something in you that no one else did, she said she knew you were kind and caring and all that… Honestly I don't see it myself…" Stacey confesses.

Ronnie was taken aback slightly.

"It wasn't that… Wait, Danielle said that about me?"

Stacey looks down a moment and takes a minute before looking up into Ronnie's inquisitive eyes.

"Look, you said it yourself, Dan, she's just so caring, I guess she didn't want to believe you were all bad…"

Ronnie looked down a moment, so Stacey did think she was all bad, this ice queen. She shook her head, since when did anything Stacey said mattered.

"Look we can stand here all day sharing sweet stories, but that aint gonna get us anywhere. We need to find Dan… She won't open up to me completely so… I you're your help."

"Me. What help will I be. You're her best friend, if she won't open up to you; maybe we need to phone her Dad… if she's not coping…"

"No! She won't want that. Look, I thought you wanted to help her. That's why you were running about right? Or do you normally run about the square aimlessly?"

"What do you want from me Stacey? You're being so vague with me, telling me what Danielle thinks of me… Why should I care what she thinks…? Why am I even doing this…?" Ronnie's defense starts to come back up. It hadn't been up in a while, but after being in the presence of Stacey for so long, the old Ronnie was resurfacing.

Stacey snorts, shaking her head.

"'Cos for some daft reason she looks up to you, she appreciates what you think…"

Ronnie lets out a sigh. Shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't get it…"

"What's not to get Ronnie? She likes you okay; thank your stars that someone besides your own family stands you."

Ronnie sends Stacey a small glare. Yet she was right. She had told herself she wasn't going to push anyone else away. That's why she had decided against Dot's advice, even though she was hurting, being around Danielle and the painful memories it brought. She was going to put someone beside herself first for a change.

"Right. Well, need to find her then… You go back to your place Stacey, I'll check the Vic, and down Turpin road, and then my place. I'll ring you if I find her…"

Ronnie goes to set off but Stacey calls her back.

"What will you do when you find her…? If you find her, what will you say to her?"

"I thought you didn't want to share tales Stacey… We need to find Danielle; you asking me questions are just going to delay us…"

"Look, you going yeah and being all the abortion isn't your felt, won't help her. The abortion isn't the only thing troubling her…" Stacey stops herself

"What is it Stacey? You keep asking for my help, but you won't tell me what's going on." Ronnie lets out a frustrated sigh; there was something more going on, and Stacey was keeping it from her, as well as Danielle.

Stacey stays quiet.

"Stacey… If Danielle's in danger, keeping secrets isn't going to help her…"

Stacey's eyes widen, as she goes on the defensive.

"She aint in no danger, do you think I'd let any harm come to her if I knew I could stop it…She's just bottling things up okay…"

"It's not okay Stacey." Ronnie says gently.

"Bottling things up inside… It can destroy you. It eats away at you until there's nothing left…"

"What would you do if it was your daughter?" Stacey asks unexpectedly, as Ronnie looks like she had been slapped.

Stacey couldn't betray Danielle's trust by telling Ronnie the truth, but it didn't mean she couldn't put some thoughts into Ronnie's head, they couldn't keep going the way they were.

"What?" Ronnie asks sharply, the mention of a child always cutting through her.

"I know it's like impossible to imagine Walford's Ice queen having a kid, let alone a 19 year old… But, for one minute if, you can imagine. If, it was your daughter that had an abortion, what would you say to her…? Would you even have let her have it in the first place?" Stacey begins to panic, as Ronnie's eyes widen, maybe she was best of saying nothing.

"Where's this coming from Stacey?" Ronnie asks puzzled.

Stacey begins to panic, maybe she should've kept her mouth shut and tried to deal with this on her own, she was the one that told Danielle if she wasn't going to tell Ronnie the truth to come back to the Slater's, as it wasn't fair on Ronnie. None of this was fair on Ronnie, and Stacey still couldn't believe that now she was defending Ronnie Mitchell, looking out for her intentions, finding out from anyone but Danielle that she was her daughter wasn't fair to her, or Danielle, so she decided to stay quiet.

"Look, if you're going there telling her not to blame herself, you would've done the same in her position and all that… Would you though, I mean… Dan deserves the truth…"

She felt like a hypocrite saying it, as Ronnie deserved the truth too, but she had to protect Danielle's secret, she couldn't put her foot in it, and ruin everything. Even if it would be the best thing for everyone.

"You think I'd lie to her?" Ronnie asks.

Stacey shakes her head, she should've kept quiet, Dan could be anywhere now, on the tube leaving.

"No. Just. Be careful what you say to her okay. She respects what you think, so just… Only tell her what you believe, not what you believe she needs to hear."

Ronnie takes it. Her and Stacey share a look, and Stacey nods saying she'd call her if she found Danielle before her, and then she turned and ran away. Ronnie watched after her thinking about all that was said. She was going to be honest. She wasn't going to give up on Danielle either. There was something about Danielle, whether it was because as Stacey said, saw the side to her no one else did. It was very rare that anyone apart from her family saw the real Ronnie. Maybe that's why she wanted to keep Danielle close, because lately she'd been feeling more like herself than she had in a very long time. With that, decided she made a run for the Vic. She didn't know why Danielle would go there, but she could always tell Roxy to keep an eye out. More pairs of eyes are better than one.

* * *

**Hope u like it, please review, as always, thanks for reading hope you still like it x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys reviews are brill glad your liking this as well as my other... i promised Adia_Rose I'd update so here it is... sorry its kinda short but i'm going bed and wanted to put an update up before i did lol...anyway i think the content is good let me know if you agree/disagree lol...enjoy :)**

* * *

...

She stopped near the Vic panting. She had just run away from Stacey, her mind was all over the place. She was catching her breath on the path in front of the Vic, when she saw none other than Archie walk over. Her Granddad. She closed her eyes briefly. He began to approach her.

"You not working today Danielle?" Danielle squinted up at him; it was a Saturday, she never works Saturday.

"It's weekend…" Danielle watched as Archie let out an obvious fake laugh.

"Oh, silly me. Old age you see, lose track of everything." Danielle still squinted at him, what did he want?

"You still staying at Ronnie's?" That was the reason. Danielle let out a huff.

"What's it to you!" She snaps. Archie was taken aback by Danielle's outburst.

"She's my daughter. I was just asking. Why are you staying at her house, I thought you were living at the Slater's?" Archie questions. Word had got round that Danielle had been seen exiting Ronnie's place day after day for over the past week. His curiosity peaked, Ronnie did not let anyone in, why was this girl staying at hers.

"What I do has nothing to do with you! If Ronnie wanted you to know she'd tell you!" Danielle shouts.

Archie raises his eyebrow.

"Tell me what?" He gulps.

"It has nothing to do with you. Why don't you just butt out?" Danielle's voice raised even more people were beginning to look. This, Archie didn't like. Why was Danielle acting this way? He didn't like to be taken for a fool.

"Well what ever is going on between the two of you, you make the most of it. ' Cos soon Ronnie will get bored, bored of you, and she'll shut you out like everyone else. My V doesn't do random acts of kindness, whatever this is. It will soon pass. So girl you better prepare yourself." Archie said menacingly with a hint of smugness.

Danielle's face froze. Archie smirked ever so slightly, that shut her up. People stopped looking now, no more commotion. Or so he thought.

"Because you know everything! You know her do you. You know what she thinks. What she feels! Well you don't. And you don't know me! So why don't you just leave me the hell alone!" The alcohol still in Danielle's system and her current state of mind causing her to lash out at Archie.

Archie reeled back in shock. Again, people looked towards them; Archie's blood was beginning to pump faster. He wasn't to be made a fool off! Archie grabbed Danielle's arm and leaned forward whispering threateningly at her.

"What do you think you're playing at girl?" Danielle pulled away sobering up, her eyes widened in fear. This seemed to bring about a glee in Archie's eyes, having the power again.

"Hey! Get your hands off her. What do you think you're doing!" Archie quickly tore his hand away from Danielle looking up his eyes widened slightly to see the very person he was just talking about. Ronnie.

Danielle held her arm; she had turned to see Ronnie. She felt torn between running towards her or running away. The look she was sending Archie strangely gave her some comfort, made her feel protected. Ronnie placed her arm around Danielle's back pulling her closer to her and away from Archie.

"She just snapped at me V. I was just making sure she was okay, she wasn't acting herself…"

"So you needed to grip her arm like that! I saw the way you looked at her. Whatever you have against Danielle you drop it right now, or deal with me!" Ronnie barked. Leaving a stunned Archie as Ronnie led Danielle away towards her flat.

Danielle didn't want to be with Ronnie at the moment, but she definitely didn't want to be with Archie, so she allowed Ronnie to lead her back to her flat. She would decide what to do when she got there.

Archie watched after Danielle and Ronnie confused and angry. What was going on? He hated not being in control, not knowing what was happening. He swore to himself that he would find out. This wasn't going to happen again. With one last look at the stall holders who all turned away, Archie walked into the Vic. Thinking to himself what was the deal with Danielle Jones.

Neither spoke on the way to the flat, nor Ronnie had not let go off Danielle either. Part of her afraid she might run off before she had found out what was troubling her. Now, the scene she witnessed with her father and Danielle puzzled her even more. She had only caught the end of the argument; she was not sure what had gone on. However, it was so unlike Danielle. Maybe, that was what Stacey had been talking about before, yet, seeing this side to Danielle scared her slightly, it was not her. It seemed too erratic; it was not in Danielle's nature to be so angry. Unlike her. Ronnie blinked those thoughts away. She wasn't like her father. She did have it in her to be good, to be caring. Taking care of Danielle proved that. She could be nice to someone who was not her own blood.

They had just entered the flat; Ronnie guided Danielle to the couch, and left her for a moment to get her a glass of orange juice. She placed it before her on the coffee table, and then took a seat beside Danielle. Watching her cautiously.

"Do you want to explain what that was about, with my Dad?" She spoke slowly, with concern, careful not to make her run again, by saying the wrong thing.

She would try to approach the matter of the abortion and the not eating, but right now; she was more concerned about her scene with her father. She knew her father well, and knew he would not be happy about Danielle acting out like that. This puzzled her, why would Danielle attack her father like that, had he purely been in the wrong place at the wrong time and felt Danielle's wrath. If so, she was sorry for Danielle, because now she would no doubt be on her father's radar. It was never a good thing to be on; anything concerning her father was ever good.

Danielle shrugged. She gulped.

"Did he do something to upset you? Did he say something?"

Danielle could feel her eyes welling up. She didn't say anything. Ronnie turned on her side more to try to be more face on with Danielle, but Danielle refused to make eye contact with her.

"Danielle what is it? What did he do…? I know what he's like." Ronnie lifted her hand up to cup Danielle's face and turned it to face her. She saw her eyes on the verge of tears.

"Oh, sweetie come here." Ronnie pulled Danielle into a hug, as soon as Danielle was in Ronnie's arms she crumbled. Her tears falling, she clung onto the back of Ronnie, never wanting to let go.

"Talk to me. What's going on with you Danni? Look at me. You can talk to me okay." Ronnie pulled away to look at Danielle as she spoke.

"I don't know how to…" Danielle's voice trembled.

Ronnie looked at Danielle slightly puzzled but held her gaze and her hold on her.

"Whatever is on your mind just let it out. I won't judge you. I'll just listen to anything you have to say." Ronnie spoke softly, trying to get Danielle to confide in her.

Danielle shut her eyes tightly. She took a deep breath.

"I'm… I'm a terrible person…" She couldn't do it, she couldn't tell her. She was a terrible person. Why couldn't she just come out and tell Ronnie. I'm your daughter. She was afraid of being rejected. Like Archie had said. Would Ronnie really get bored of her?

She didn't want to waste anytime with Ronnie, if this were as close as she got to Ronnie being her mother then she'd take as much as she could get.

"You're far from it Danielle. Where's this coming from?" Ronnie couldn't understand that comment Danielle was anything but a terrible person, she was so caring and kind-hearted, it confused her and troubled her as to why Danielle would think that.

"No. No, I am. You don't understand… If you did, you would too, you'd hate me…"

Ronnie frowned at this.

"Danielle. Sweetie, help me understand. Tell me. Let me help you."

Danielle shook her head and stood up moving away from Ronnie.

"I…I can't. I just, I don't know how too…I'm scared…" Danielle quivered.

Ronnie stood up and moved towards Danielle, but she back away, side stepping her. Ronnie followed her with her eyes, standing still however.

"Scared of what?" Ronnie asked perplexed at the whole situation now.

"Of you…" Danielle wept.

Ronnie was stood frozen to the spot. Of her. Why? What had she done, she had been nothing but nice to Danielle since she had helped her with the abortion. That comment made no sense, if she was scared of her, why was she still living with her. Ronnie frowned, her puzzlement growing. In the midst of being lost in her thoughts she wasn't quick enough to notice Danielle turn and leave.

Once she did come too and realize Danielle was no longer there and had left once again, Ronnie raced out the room, out the flat. How could she loose her once again? Why did she care so much? Why was what Danielle said hurting her so much? Where did she go from here? Where was Danielle? What would she do when she found her next? Would she find her?

She had to.

She would do.

* * *

**So? Good, bad? Love as always to here what you think :) Well I'd write more but am knackered so thanks for reading the next update will prob be after i update my other fic haunted by the past not sure, we'll see hehe should be soon hopefully. xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thanks so much for your reviews it really does make me happy that you are all enjoying it :) I should have the next update up later tonight as well, hopefully lol. Hope you enjoy this, not much interaction, but its all coming in the next one, if you want it ;) **

* * *

...

She did do. She didn't need to look far because; Danielle was standing at the bottom of her steps. She could see her shoulders shaking from her tears. Her head bowed down as though ashamed. Or tiered even, maybe both. Recent events obviously taking there toll, not just on her mind but her body too.

She watched her for a moment, surprised and relieved that she hadn't run away totally. Her hands were covering her face. Ronnie couldn't stand back any longer; she carefully made her way down, Danielle's last words to her still ringing in her head. She was scared of her. Why? Yet she knew she had to tread carefully

"Danielle?" Ronnie was now on the step behind Danielle, she spoke softly, quietly, as though scared of using her own voice, afraid to say the wrong thing, or speak in the wrong way, that might just make her run again.

Since when did Ronnie Mitchell put thought into how she spoke to other people? Wasn't Ronnie Mitchell an ice queen? Didn't care about others, spoke how she wanted when she wanted, if anyone didn't like it, that was their problem, she didn't change for anyone. Yet here she was. With Danielle again. Being all that everyone had told her she wasn't, but she knew she could be. Is this why she wanted to be around Danielle, because she brought out the side of her that she thought was lost.

Danielle didn't look around but she knew Ronnie was there, she could sense her. Feel her behind her. She next felt Ronnie place a hand on her shoulder, her shoulders slumping somewhat relaxing instantly under Ronnie's touch. What was she doing though? She wasn't speaking. This made Danielle nervous, was she annoyed at her? Was she trying to find the words to tell her to get lost, that she was fed up of her messing her around? That she wasn't her problem.

Danielle didn't look back, afraid to look in Ronnie's eyes as she told her to leave. Being rejected again was her biggest fear.

Ronnie realized she hadn't spoken for quite some time, she did at first leave some time for Danielle to turn around so she could address her face on, but it seemed like that wasn't happening. Therefore, Ronnie was going to have to make the next move.

"You're shaking Danielle." Ronnie had noticed her hand shaking, from its place on Danielle's shoulders, and realized it wasn't just the tears causing her to shake.

Ronnie walked down the last step facing Danielle her hands placing themselves on Danielle's arms rubbing up and down trying to warm her up. Danielle closed her eyes.

"Why don't we get you back inside ay, you can have a nice hot shower. You don't need to talk, not yet, whenever you're ready. I'm here. You can trust me." Ronnie spoke gently with complete earnestly.

Danielle meekly nodded her head and let Ronnie guide her back upstairs and into the living room. Ronnie had just gone to put the shower on for her. Danielle could've run again, but she was so tiered, she was tiered of lying, tiered of running, tiered of pretending everything was okay. She'd thought about meeting Ronnie and telling her for so many years, but now, for some strange reason, she literally couldn't speak the words. Every time she tried to, she would just freeze up, afraid of her reaction and potential rejection.

Ronnie reappeared in the living room.

"Showers on, nice and hot, so be careful once you get in. There's some fresh towels in there too…"

"I don't have any fresh clothes…" Danielle spoke, quietly, but Ronnie stopped as she had heard her.

"Don't worry about it; you can borrow some of mine." Ronnie replied kindly.

Danielle looked up looking at Ronnie; they locked eyes for a moment before Danielle broke it. She took a deep breath. It was a Saturday, she was meant to be staying at Stacey's, over the weekend, and then she would be getting some fresh clothes and come back to Ronnie's on the Monday, she wasn't sure why she was still here though, they hadn't spoken about Danielle's staying at Ronnie's, she wasn't paying anything either for food, use of utilities etc. She kept on having to go back to the Slater's every other night to get some spare clothes, although Ronnie had begun washing Danielle's clothes so she had begun to get a small collection going in the spare bedroom.

This just confused Danielle even more her mind had mixed feelings. On the one hand, everything Ronnie was doing now showed that she cared, showed the side of her that Danielle had always wanted, yet she had seen the other side too, of Ronnie, and it was that side, the fear of that, that it could reappear at any time, which kept her from telling Ronnie she was her daughter. In addition, she wasn't sure which side of Ronnie was the real one.

"Danielle? You don't have to if you don't want too, if you want to talk now?"

"No. No, I'm fine; I'll go have that shower, if it's okay." Danielle interrupted quickly, but slowed as she neared the end, still nervous around Ronnie.

"Okay, like I said, the towels are in there, I'll make sure there's some clothes on the bed in y…in the spare bedroom." Ronnie could not believe she nearly said your room, she had to stop herself, hopefully Danielle did not catch it, and she didn't want to freak her out.

Danielle nodded, standing nervously, she'd caught what Ronnie was about to say, this just added even more confusion onto her. She wanted so badly to tell Ronnie, hopefully this should allow her mind to relax, give herself some time to think things over, and prepare herself for when she comes face to face with Ronnie next.

How much was she going to confide in her? Would she tell her everything? Or just start of small and work her way up, if she confided in Ronnie fully and she was to reject her once she found out well that would just destroy her.

Danielle stood up, Ronnie stepped aside allowing Danielle to pass her. Ronnie looked down as she did, embarrassed; she was opening up so much to Danielle, not just her home but herself. The realisation of that was suddenly hitting her, what she was doing for a stranger went against everything she had allowed herself to be for the past 20 years. The only persons ever getting close were family. Family have to love you no matter what, or there suppose to, look out for you, and put your needs before theirs. Thinking about her own family, they were the only ones to ever let her down, her father forcing her to give away her Amy, her mother for leaving, Roxy for sleeping with Jack and fathering her child.

Maybe that's' where she was going wrong. The only people that could hurt you were family, those you share that automatic bond with, love unconditionally from the get go. They don't need to earn your love they get it regardless. Maybe that was the danger of it, a stranger, earns your trust, then your love, it worked both ways, for them and you. You can choose how much to give them, whether to allow them in or not, it is easier to walk away from them too.

Yet she wasn't walking away from Danielle. She reached for her phone once she was sure that Danielle was in the bathroom and searched through her contacts.

"Stacey. It's Ronnie. Yeah, I found her; she's fine, just in the shower. I'll call you later when she's out; let you know how she is…"

Ronnie had promised Stacey she would phone her if she found Danielle, it had been a good 15 minutes since she had all that time Stacey probably was still running around looking for her.

"You don't need to worry about ringing me back; I'm on my way to yours now. I'll be there when she's out; I heard what happened with her and Archie…" Stacey spoke quickly, and determinedly.

"Stacey she's fine okay, she's in the shower. With both of us here, she's more than likely to shut down again. I can get through to her I know I can… Just let me try Stacey, if I can't help her, I'll call you and we can sort something out." Ronnie tried to make Stacey see sense, Ronnie felt like she was getting somewhere before. She knew though the only way now for Danielle to open up to her was for her to open up to her.

The time Danielle now spent in the shower would help her prepare for opening up past wounds. Speaking about the past with someone is something she hasn't done in such a long time; it might actually do herself some good as well as Danielle.

"She's my best mate though, I should be there…" Stacey was battling with herself.

"Sometimes it's best to do things alone…" Ronnie knew that wasn't entirely true, Danielle could do with Stacey there, but at the same time, Ronnie wanted to get through to Danielle and Ronnie couldn't do that with Stacey there.

Stacey sighed. She wasn't really going to argue Ronnie wanted to help Danielle this was good news. It was Danielle's mum helping her, who else was better at that job? Just, Ronnie didn't know she was Danielle's mum. She hoped her mate would soon find the courage to tell her.

"Fine. But don't pressure her into anything o'rite, if she don't want to tell you anythin' just leave her and phone me. Just please, make sure she stays in your flat o'rite."

Stacey had done enough running around for today. For the week even, she wanted to go home have a bru, a strong drink would be better but she needed a clear head to help Danielle, and a bacon buttie.

Ronnie let of a relieved breath. Telling Stacey she would phone her, regardless the outcome, she would let her know what was happening.

Ronnie ended the call and replaced the phone in her pocket. She went to her bedroom and got Danielle a pair of black jeans, and a grey jersey. She left them on the bed for Danielle in the spare bedroom and made her way back into the living room where she paced around for a while before getting a drink of coffee, which did not help to keep her still. She ended up after 5 minutes sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine, not really in the reading mood, but she had to do something to keep herself occupied until Danielle came out, and she was not keen on burning a hole through her floor by all the pacing she would be doing.

Ronnie checked her watch it had been 30 minutes she was beginning to worry she stood up and made her way to the door of the living room, but she soon stopped from opening the door any further when she heard the shower turn off, and the bathroom door open. She hid behind the door. She hoped Danielle would go straight to the spare bedroom otherwise she would look like a complete idiot.

Thankfully, she did, so Ronnie went and sat back on the couch, and waited.

The shower had been nice. She always enjoyed showers, letting the water wash over you, like washing away the problems of the day. It also, gave you the time to think about things, left alone with your thoughts, can be dangerous, especially to Danielle who had so much on her mind, but tonight, aloud Danielle time to process hers and helped her think of what she was going to do.

She had decided, she was just going in there, let Ronnie talk, and she'd answer as best as she could. If the opportunity came up, she'd try to tell her she was her daughter, but she wasn't just going to come out and say it. She knew she'd have to have some help.

Danielle found the clothes on the bed, after drying herself she changed into them, and started on drying her hair. A few more minutes later and she was ready, ready to go face Ronnie.

* * *

**So? What will happen, a much needed talk between Danielle and Ronnie where both are ready to open up to the other... What will be revealed? REview and I'll try and get it up soon :D thanks for reading x**


	9. Chapter 10

**Hey guys..SO YOU DID GET A TALK lmao i was meant to put this up before the one i posted last night so sorry lmao..so you will prob want to read this an the next chapter again cos it will make more sense lmao :)**

* * *

...

_Danielle found the clothes on the bed, after drying herself she changed into them, and started on drying her hair. A few more minutes later and she was ready, ready to go face Ronnie._

Danielle hesitated at the door, before pushing it forward and entering. As soon as she entered Ronnie jumped up, Danielle looked down a moment before looking up and attempting a small smile at Ronnie.

Ronnie was struck by Danielle, it was like looking in a mirror, she'd funnily thought it times before, but be it now, Danielle wearing her clothes, the likeness was uncanny. Yet, that's all it was nothing more. Ronnie stepped back and sat at the opposite end of the couch allowing space for Danielle to sit.

Danielle walked forward and sat down on the couch, putting space between her and Ronnie though. She held her hands nervously in her lap.

"Was the shower okay? Not too hot?" Ronnie wasn't sure how to start the conversation she said the first thing that came to mind.

"It was fine, yeah, I like them really hot." Ronnie smiled glad Danielle was talking.

"Me too." Ronnie felt if she connected with Danielle she might open up more, at this Danielle looked up.

"The shower reminds me of walking in the rain, you can cry and you can never tell the difference between the water falling down your cheeks or the tears from your eyes." Danielle replied quietly.

Ronnie reached for Danielle's hand, bridging the gap between them. Again, Danielle looked up at her, desperate for her to alleviate some of the pain.

"After everything you've been through, this is normal, everyone goes through it, but everyone learns to deal with it. Let me help you Danielle."

Danielle looks into Ronnie's eyes, the sincerity in them made her want to open up, yet also there was a weakness, an openness that made Danielle want to see what she could get Ronnie to reveal.

"Did you feel like this?" Danielle questions Ronnie who sits back slightly.

"What do you mean?" Danielle shakes her head and shoulders, as she watches Ronnie's reactions carefully.

"You said you had a baby, you must have lost it too, she's not here… I know I didn't loose a baby, but, it doesn't stop me from feeling the way I do."

Ronnie stared ahead. She could shut down like she normally would at the mention of her baby, or she could use this as an opportunity to try to connect with Danielle, after all it was her that brought up the topic.

"You never get over loosing a child Danielle. I'm not going to lie to you. But it can be better for you. You didn't loose a baby; you didn't feel your child move and kick within you… You never looked into their beautiful blue eyes, and, loose yourself, and promise them everything. For it all to be took away from you…"

"What happened to your baby Ronnie?" Danielle needed to here this. Ronnie was opening up this was her chance to get more answers to try to help ease some of the thoughts in her mind.

Ronnie shrugged her shoulders and let out a breath, she felt her eyes filling up.

"She was adopted…"

"I was adopted" Danielle says quietly.

Ronnie looks up. Danielle was adopted. She didn't have time to think over that anymore as Danielle spoke.

"Have you ever thought about your baby? Ever wanted her to find you?" Danielle knew she was pushing her boundaries with Ronnie but she needed this. It was easier talking about Ronnie, than about her, talking about Ronnie, hearing Ronnie talk about her, helped.

"Everyday." Ronnie found herself answer immediately.

"But it will never happen… I'll never hold my baby again." Ronnie admitted sadly.

Danielle looked on confused. Ronnie had done that no longer than an hour ago, why wasn't the possibility still there. Why was she so certain she'd never hold her baby? Didn't she want that?

"What do you mean?"

"My baby's dead too…" Ronnie admits, and allows a tear to fall.

Danielle sits up straighter, her eyes widen.

"Who told you that?" She watched as she saw Ronnie's head shoots up in confusion, she had to speak quickly, she couldn't reveal herself now, now that Ronnie thought she was dead. She needed more proof than some necklace, even though that necklace held so much.

"I mean…What happened?" Danielle retracts.

"My Dad… He… She was only six…So young. I never got the chance. I. Loosing someone you love, you never get over that, you just, you learn to carry on. You carry them in your heart because, living in the past, living with the dead, it's not a place for the living. We can't stay there we need to carry on. For ourselves, for them."

"…When my mum…my adoptive mum died, it, it didn't hit me till a week later, at the funeral that she was gone… You know, seeing her coffin, watching it be buried…Made it all so final."

"I don't know where my baby's buried…" Ronnie finds herself admitting her deepest feelings.

"Why don't you find out… It will help you get some kind of…peace…" Danielle spoke with conviction, because if Ronnie looked into her baby's 'death' she would find out she wasn't dead, and then Danielle would be able to tell her.

Ronnie looked up at Danielle, the realization of what Danielle was saying, of what she had been saying hit her. She wiped her eyes.

"If I do, it will make it all real. Not seeing that grave, some days, I can still pretend it's not real, that's she's still with me…"

"She still is with you…" Ronnie looks up at Danielle, they lock eyes, so much Danielle wanted to admit the truth there and then, seeing the sadness and loneliness in Ronnie's eyes, but she knew believing her now would be harder than ever. So, she continued.

"You said yourself… you carry them in your heart, as long as their there, you'll always have them… But you need to have some kind of closure, see that grave…"

"Stop!... Please… I…Just. My baby. She was meant to have a better life. Without me, she could have everything she needed… She was meant to find me…" Ronnie trailed off as another tear fell, Danielle felt her eyes on the brink off tears, but knew this had to be done.

She now realized why Ronnie was so closed off, loosing a child is the greatest pain a mother can feel, to loose them twice is unimaginable. Now Danielle understood why Ronnie was so reluctant to get close to her. Same age as her daughter, it would be hard for anyone. She pushed aside her own pain, her own confusion to focus on Ronnie. Ronnie had to find out the truth. But now the truth she needed to know was that she was alive, and she had to do that on her own, but Danielle would have to help her.

"Find her Ronnie. If she can't find you, you find her." Danielle wasn't just talking about Ronnie finding her 'dead' daughter, as she was her, yet that in itself, discovering her daughter wasn't dead would allow Danielle to reveal the truth, now she knew, if and when she told Ronnie she would believe her.

She was somewhat relieved that she hadn't told Ronnie before now, because the chances of rejection was very high, because of what Ronnie believed. And that was all down to Archie. Why would he lie to Ronnie and tell her, her baby was dead. She was quite glad now at her outburst at Archie; he deserved to be hurt so badly now for what he had done.

Danielle already felt some small weight had been lifted, Ronnie did care, she did love her daughter. If she'd dreamt everyday she'd come home to her, that she could hold her, she loved her a lot. Yet would she love her? Was she the daughter that she dreamt? Would she not be ashamed, disappointed in her.

* * *

**So thats that thanks for your reviews for the other chapter even if you may have been confused lmao :D as a special treat if you can review this too ill upload the next one asap an it will b the rite one lmao..i hope haha ;) thanks for reading :) x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thanks for your updates...now i hope you enjoy this ive thought about this alot and was planning on changing it...please let me know what you think of it:)i hope you enjoy...**  


* * *

...

A silence had fallen upon the pair, neither having spoken for a good 5 minutes. Neither knowing how to start conversation up again. Danielle rubbed her head, and squeezed her eyes shut, she felt a twinge in her head, and realized it was probably the hangover kicking in.

She would always feel fine first thing in the morning after a night out, then an hour or so later, it would suddenly hit her. She could feel her mouth was dry; she then wiped her mouth with the palm of her hand. Ronnie watched on and the events from the night before hit her, and she realized Danielle probably needed a drink, a non-alcoholic one.

"Do you want me to get you a drink?" Danielle looked up, Ronnie had spoken, their eyes locked briefly.

Ronnie then remembered the outburst Danielle had had earlier, where she had said she did not need mothering by Ronnie. Yes, she had said the same to Stacey too, and it was probably just a heat of the moment thing, yet she could not stop thinking. Was she really, not the mothering kind? Was she not good enough to be a mum, she had lost her baby, but did that mean she could not take care of anyone.

"You can get it yourself if you want…You know where everything is…" Ronnie spoke quickly not wanting Danielle to think she was mothering her too much.

"Erm, yeah, I'll do it myself… I need to ring my Dad too, so I can do it in there…"

Ronnie just nodded, she wanted to ask why she was ringing her Dad, but he was her Dad, she could ring him whenever she wanted too. She just wondered what it was about, what did a parent and child speak about over the phone. How she had longed to experience something as simple as that.

She watched on as Danielle stood up and made her way into the kitchen. She watched as Danielle closed the living room door, she could not help but feel as though she was being shut out.

Once in the kitchen, Danielle got a glass of water and took some painkillers for her headache. She sat down at the kitchen table and took out her phone. She placed it on the table before her, just staring at it. She had not spoken to her father since the abortion; he had sent the odd text asking if she was okay, but she'd never felt it was sincere.

In the five minutes of silence earlier between her and Ronnie, Danielle had thought about what she was going to do. She needed more proof. When she first decided to come to London to find her birth mother she just thought she would show up on her doorstep, ask for her, and explain who she was… It never happened like that. Nothing had happened; not in the saying, she was her daughter part. She had come so close too. Again, before, when she admitted she was adopted, she thought it was a chance to reveal her. Then Ronnie had to go and tell her, her baby was dead. She wanted to yell at her and say I am your baby, I am clearly not dead.

Yet, saying that would just make her appear crazy. Ronnie believed her daughter to be dead; her own father had told her that, so she had no reason not to believe him, as why would he lie about something like that? Yet he did, for god knows what reason, but Ronnie would need to discover that on her own. And Danielle would be ready when she did.

That's what she was going to do. Hopefully, if her father aloud her home. Was to try to sort herself out, be the daughter that Ronnie dreamt. Not some messed up teen. She had to show Ronnie she was strong, she was a Mitchell, and that she could take care of herself. She did not need her mother to hold her, to make herself better when she was ill. She didn't did she? She would soon find out, as she picked up the phone and put it to her ear, as her father's dial tone rang out.

"Danielle?" Her father had answered on the sixth ring.

"Danielle, are you okay? What is it?" Danielle was surprised his caring voice held no comfort to her anymore.

Had she invested too much in Ronnie?

"I'm… Can I come home?" Danielle didn't want to admit the truth over the phone, she heard her father take in a deep breath.

"Of course you can Danielle. This is still your home…"

It had been for so long, yet it no longer did. In her head, she knew it was, it should be home to her, yet, Walford. The short amount of time she had spent here, she had made the best friend she could have asked for, who had opened up her home to her, accepted her into her family. Her mum. Her mum was here. Even though it was not official between them. For a brief moment, Danielle had lived with her mum. She took comfort in that. That if, once after all this and she returns back to Walford and reveals herself properly this time. If Ronnie rejected her, she still could think back knowing that she had lived part of her dream.

"I'll be on the first train then, if it's okay then…" Danielle replied nervously, even talking to her father seemed strange now. Maybe once she saw him it would be different. She would need him, whilst she was away from Ronnie.

"Of course… Just let me know when you're setting off, I'll make sure your room is all ready… Are you sure, you're okay Danielle… You don't sound yourself…"

"I'm fine, just long night last night, out with Stacey." Danielle let out a small chuckle, hoping to relax her father.

"Did something happen? Is that why you're coming home?" Andy asked concerned.

Danielle looked to the kitchen door and thought of Ronnie.

"No. No. Look. I've got to go. I still need to let Stace know I'm coming home for a bit… I just… I missed you that's all…" Danielle felt bad for lying, in truth, she had missed her father some, but it was not as it should, when she was little and would stay away at a friend's house, or when she went to Wales on a school trip. She had missed her parents so much. Wanting to talk to them, let them know what she had done. Maybe she missed what the childhood held. It was simpler then. Now everything was complicated.

"I've missed you too Danni, love, house has been so quiet without you…"

Danielle didn't know what to say back to that, so she just thought of something quick so she could end the call. This was not the conversation she was meant to be having.

"Erm, I just heard Stace come in, I best go let her know what's happening. See you soon." She did not give Andy much chance to reply, she hung up, she felt bad for doing so but she had to go back out there and tell Ronnie. Then Stacey. God what would she say, she'd probably bite her head off, thinking she was running away again, at least with Stacey she could tell her the real reason why she was going back home.

Yet what would she tell Ronnie. Danielle looked up at the clock on the wall and realized she could not be much longer Ronnie might come looking. She thought some more about what she would say to Ronnie, before standing up and exiting the kitchen. She would just say what first came to her mind; it was surprising she could get anything out of her brain; it was so muddled at the moment.

Danielle poked her head around the door somewhat shyly, Ronnie looking up and smiling at her.

"Everything go okay? You speak to your Dad?" Danielle shook her head a little as though telling herself to snap out of it, and answer Ronnie.

Ronnie had a way about her that confused Danielle; whenever Ronnie spoke, Danielle would find herself in awe of her. Nobody else had ever had that affect on her, and if amazed her and frightened her that Ronnie had so much control over her, without even realizing she was doing it.

"Erm, yeah, yeah, everything's fine… I'm going to go home for a bit though, see my Dad…" Danielle spoke quickly, if she just got it all out, then she would not have to worry about not telling Ronnie.

Danielle watched as Ronnie's face dropped slightly, her mouth opening. Surprise clearly showing on her face, and, was that hurt. Danielle laughed at herself in her head; she was clearly seeing what she wanted to see.

"Oh." Ronnie didn't know what to say. It knocked her for six what Danielle had said. She was leaving. Going home. How long for? Why. Was her father who she needed, was he the one that could help her through this difficulty time? Ronnie laughed to herself of course it was. Why would it be you? Ronnie Mitchell, Yeah, she would choose to stay with you, choose you to care for her over her own father.

Maybe she wasn't as good as she thought.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be… I'll err; I'll let you know when I'm coming back…" Danielle wasn't sure what to say, there was no easier way to break it to her.

Ronnie's head snapped back to Danielle.

"Are you leaving now?" Ronnie replied surprised, wasn't it a bit too soon? Did she want to get away from her so badly? Ronnie berated herself, not everything was about her, if Danielle needed her Dad, then what could she do. She should have done that from the beginning, then maybe things would not have gotten this far.

"Yeah… Well, I need to see Stacey first, get some things…" Ronnie nodded.

She stood up running a hand through her hair; they clearly wouldn't be having that talk, so she'd have to save what she was planning to say, for another time.

"Do you need any help? A lift to the station?" Danielle chuckled.

"I think I can walk." Ronnie smiled, letting out a little laugh too. It was only round the corner, she did not need a lift there. She had just said what she thought would be of use.

"Erm… Anything else I can do then. See you off?" Danielle could not help but smile again; it was strange seeing Ronnie trying to find something to do to help her. It was nice.

"…It's okay, Stace, will prob see me off… You don't have too…"

Ronnie nodded slowly, she felt useless. She was meant to be helping Danielle. She had promised Stacey she could do this. That she would not make her run. Yet here she was, going home, leaving Walford. Stacey would be frilled with her when she next spoke to her.

Both women looked at each other both standing opposite each other unsure what to do next. How did they say goodbye?

"I… I best get going…" Danielle's voice was somewhat quiet. She didn't really want to leave. But if she didn't leave now she wouldn't want too.

Ronnie licked her lips and nodded; she watched as Danielle turned around and walked out the door. She soon followed after her.

"Danielle wait!" Danielle paused at the door, and turned around to see Ronnie stood before her.

"What?" What did Ronnie want? What was she going to say?

Ronnie wasn't sure herself. She looked to her left breaking eye contact with Danielle. She grabbed her coat, and held it out.

"It's cold out, you can borrow this." Ronnie could have laughed at herself for how silly she must have sounded to Danielle.

That wasn't what she had wanted Danielle for, to be truthful she wasn't sure what she did want her for; she just didn't want her to leave so soon.

Danielle stepped forward; Ronnie opened the Jacket, and gestured for Danielle to put her arms in. Danielle turned around and Ronnie helped her put the coat on. Once it was on, Ronnie placed her hands on Danielle's arms and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Have a safe trip."

Danielle turned around, looking up at Ronnie, who was looking right back at her. She gave her a small smile.

"Thanks… For everything." With that, Danielle turned around and began her descent down Ronnie's steps, leaving her flat, on hr way to leaving Walford.

Ronnie watched on, staring out an empty door. Feeling somewhat empty herself. Now realizing how much she had begun to depend upon Danielle herself. Maybe this break would be good. Ronnie could sort through her own thoughts, and see where she stood, because for this past month she was just working on automatic. A gear she had not been in for so long didn't think she could do anymore. She was not sure what was going to happen when Danielle returned. Would she go back to the Slater's? That was her home. She had no reason to stay with Ronnie now. Was this the last she would see of Danielle?

Ronnie found herself walking forward, and out of her door. She looked out into the distance and saw Danielle walking away. Why did it hurt so much to watch her walk away? She felt strangely powerless, having no choice in the matter. Yet she did have a choice. Ronnie knew what she had to do.

* * *

**??? I know you guys were kinda hoping for more of a talk again, i hope you werent dissapointed with what i decided to do..if you want the next bit let me no...your thoughts good and bad i don't mind, they all help me in my writing :) thanks for reading, hope it was good :) x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, thanks so much for your reviews, I know people are busy at this time of the year as school and college and all that are finishing, I just hope that's the reason for drop in reviews and not my writing hehe. Anyhow, I've got an update for this, sorry its short and not much conversation. I hope you still find this chapter read worthy hehe. I promise things will start to pick up, as with my other fic, things take time to progress, but I hope the wait is worth it :D Enjoy and if you can drop me a review :)**

* * *

...

_Ronnie found herself walking forward, and out of her door. She looked out into the distance and saw Danielle walking away. Why did it hurt so much to watch her walk away? She felt strangely powerless, having no choice in the matter. Yet she did have a choice. Ronnie knew what she had to do. _

_...  
_

She had to find her daughter. Danielle was right. She needed some sort of closure. Anything, that was a step up from now. Maybe, the reason she was mothering Danielle was that she had not given up the hope of her own daughter returning, she was trying to live out her mothering needs. Danielle was the same age as her daughter, she had blonde hair and an uncanny likeness to her, and maybe it was her mind playing a cruel trick on her. Seeing the person her daughter could have been.

At this, Ronnie decided she needed to find that grave. She needed to acknowledge that it was real. Her daughter was dead. She was not some 19-year-old girl. She could not come looking for her. She had to find her so she could move on, and stop holding on to everything, what could have been. She needed to focus on herself, on her future. Nobody else.

"You call me an let me know how things are goin', when you're comin' back, an' if you ever need to talk just phone me okay?" Stacey spoke with concern.

Danielle had explained everything to Stacey all about Ronnie, what she hoped would happen; why she was now going home so Ronnie could do what she needed to do. Find that her daughter was alive. Stacey had not agreed with what Danielle was doing, she thought that Danielle should have told Ronnie regardless of her thinking her daughter was dead. If she had proof then she would believe her.

At that, Danielle had gone on to explain that she only had her locket with her and knew Ronnie would not believe just that. Therefore, she was also going home to get her birth certificates and if she could her adoption papers and ask her father about anything else if she had received anything concerning Ronnie if she could have it.

Stacey was concerned about Danielle, she was not sure if her leaving was the best thing. Even now, she was talking as though everything was going to run smoothly. She would go home and get her things, whilst Ronnie would find out her daughter was not dead, and they reunite and tell each other what they had discovered. Danielle could tell her she was her daughter, and they would live together and be happy. This again concerned Stacey. After everything, all the chances Danielle had, had to tell Ronnie, when she finally does, after everything Ronnie had confided in Danielle. Would she not be angry that Danielle had not told her sooner? Especially after having told her, she thought her daughter dead. To not let her live with the pain of thinking she'd lost her daughter forever, that she was sat before her, and that what she was feeling was real, and because it was meant to be.

Stacey knew, she had seen it with her own eyes, that Ronnie doubted why she was helping Danielle. Why she seemed to care. Stacey wanted so much to tell Ronnie, not to give up, that she was caring because that is what she was meant to do. She wanted to scream at Danielle to tell Ronnie. However, she knew that with the fragile state her friend was in, that this would get her nowhere.

Therefore, here she was waving her friend goodbye at the train station. She was being the good friend and keeping her thoughts to herself. She would let things run there course and if things did not go as Danielle thought they would she would be there to help her, and if they did then she hadn't lost anything, and she could be happy for her friend.

"I will do. Thanks Stace… Can you, can you do me a favor and keep an eye on Ronnie for me… Just you know going away, after everything I…"

"Of course I will." Stacey did not let Danielle finish knowing what she wanted, after being with Ronnie all this time, everyday she just wanted to, somehow, be, kept, in touch with her. Even if that just meant an update on how she was, at least she knew how she was.

Danielle smiles gratefully, the friends embrace in a tight hug before Danielle pulls away as the call for passengers to board echoed around them.

Neither friend was good at goodbyes, so neither spoke as Danielle waved nervously as she took her seat on the train, looking out at the station, past Stacey, looking for something. Ronnie maybe, yet she didn't know she was here, that she was leaving now, and if she was here Danielle thought that she wouldn't be able to leave her if she could see her face fading from view she'd think it would just tear her up. Yet it did not stop the ache to see her face. She was so confused with her mixed feelings for Ronnie.

Danielle wrapped her hands around her and smelt in, the sweet aroma of Ronnie filled her nostrils, and she only now remembered that she was wearing Ronnie's clothes. Ronnie's coat. She breathed in deeply again. She allowed a tear to fall as realized this was going to be tougher than she thought. She did not make eye contact with Stacey again, as she felt the train start up, or as it started to depart. She could not bear to see Stacey's face as she left either. As, she would, doubt herself, and, whether, leaving was the right choice, but she knew this had to be done. Therefore, she closed her eyes tightly, and took comfort in the way the simple fragrance of Ronnie's perfume brought calmness to her.

Stacey watched on as the train faded from her view. She quickly wiped at her face as she felt a tear slip from her eye, and she turned and exited the train station to go back home. She felt alone, even though she knew Danielle was returning she was somewhat scared that when she did, if things did go as Danielle planned, and her and Ronnie would reunite and be mother and daughter, would she loose her friend. Stacey knew it was selfish as all Ronnie and Danielle wanted was each other and having each other would make them the happiest people in the would, so why would Stacey want to keep that from them.

She would not. As selfish as she could be, she could not be that cruel, and especially not to Danielle.

With her decision made, and her next move sought, she would seek out Ronnie, so when Danielle phoned she could tell her how Ronnie was. She would not fail her friend. Yet, the thought just came to her, what would she say to Ronnie when she saw her? How would she know Ronnie was okay? Did she need to talk to her, again what would she say? Ronnie and Stacey had not the best relationship in the world, before Danielle, they had no means to associate with one another, until Sean, and what normality, could have been, to them, was tainted by Sean, and his relationship with Roxy.

Yet, through, all that, with Danielle, Ronnie and Stacey had formed, some kind, of bond. It was, their friendship, with Danielle, that brought them together, and unlike with Sean, Stacey hoped this would not fracture their relationship further. As tough as it was to admit, Ronnie Mitchell was not a terrible person, in fact, Stacey could see herself, in her, they were quite similar. This likeness frightened her, and again she looked to Danielle as the reason for it.

The scary thing was how much they both did not know how much they needed Danielle. What would happen to them if something happened to her? Danielle was not in the best place emotionally and mentally at the moment, was it wise to take her away from the place and the people that she had bestowed so much of herself in. What was really left in the place called home? In Telford? Her father, whom she had not thought of as her father for a while. Would he really be able to help her? Would she really be able to make herself better? Or, did she honestly need her mother to kiss away her pain?

...

* * *

**Again sorry its, short I'll try update soon :) ... So a few things to be thought about. Will Danielle really be okay or has she not thought things through as well as she thinks she has? A review would be much appreciated and I will try and update asap :) Thanks for reading x**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys sooo sorry for the late reply just been busy with work, i got transfered this week so just been settling in and its all a little hectic lol. Finally got a chance to relax and thought i'd give you guys a much needed update, well i hope a much needed one hehe hope you enjoy it and i'll try and get an update for my other fic up soon, when i get home as i'm house sitting too hehe, but i'm going home tonight so will try and update my other one :)

* * *

...

As Stacey walked back through the square she saw Ronnie appear from the Vic doors, looking somewhat distressed. Fighting her better instincts, or worst, she quickly ran after Ronnie not wanting to shout, as to draw attention. By the time she caught up to Ronnie, Ronnie had taken a seat on Arthur's bench, with her head in her hands.

Stacey carefully approached her, and once she was a few feet before her she warily spoke her name.

"Ronnie?"

Ronnie looked up quickly wiping her face as she saw it was Stacey.

"Are you okay Ronnie?"

Ronnie lets out a shaky breath as she stands, nodding her head slightly as she does so.

"I'm fine. Just, the average day in the life of Ronnie Mitchell. Why should I expect anything good to happen to me." She speaks honestly and from the heart surprising Stacey and herself.

"What happened Ronnie?" Ronnie glances at Stacey somewhat curiously as she questions her sudden concern towards her.

Ronnie thought her own instincts, her instincts to build up that wall, and shut people out. Especially with Stacey, she never would have confided in her, yet right now, she thought that it didn't matter who the person before her was, because she needed to verbalise the words she talking in her mind.

Ronnie erratically points towards the Vic.

"He. I was so stupid to think that he'd ever do something nice for me…" Ronnie trails of, staring at the Vic.

"Who?" Stacey questions Ronnie, who turns around at Stacey's question.

"My Dad." She says as if it was the most known fact.

"I should have known, being with Aunty Peg, it would never change him…he'll always be the man who keeps me from my baby…" Ronnie speaks the last part quietly as she takes a seat back on the bench, staring ahead heartbreakingly.

Stacey watches Ronnie guilt quickly growing, knowing that all she had to do was tell her and take away her pain. Yet somehow she knew the animosity she felt towards her father must have been warranted and been felt for some time.

"What happened Ronnie?" Stacey tries again.

Ronnie lets a long breath escape her. She runs a hand through her hair. She looks up at Stacey and shakes her head.

Ronnie stands shaking her had again she begins to walk past Stacey, who wanted so much to let Ronnie walk past her and leave her to her sulking, but, she had promised Danielle to keep an eye out on Ronnie. She somewhat hesitatingly turns around and reaches out for Ronnie's arm, stopping her.

Ronnie turns around a kind of deer caught in the headlights look. Stacey was thrown by the look for a moment, not expecting to see the lost, helpless look she had seen in her friend so many times.

"What happened Ronnie?" Stacey asks concern showing.

Ronnie shakes Stacey off her.

"What do you care?" The shield came back up. It had to be, she couldn't get hurt anymore.

Stacey rolls her eyes, she couldn't imagine doing this for anyone but Danielle.

Stacey let out a huff.

"You know what, I don't, at least of all about you." Stacey snaps. There was only so long she could keep her true self at bay.

Ronnie lets out a sarcastic laugh.

"So why stop me."

Stacey couldn't tell her it was because had promised Danielle.

"I'm not heartless Ronnie, and clearly you aint. Your hurt, and I'm here, if you want, I can actually be a good listener."

Ronnie ran a hand through her hair, emitting another laugh.

"Hey its true. Got a lot of experience, all the drama Danielle's been through…" Stacey stops once speaking Danielle's name, and the drama surrounding her, mainly evolving Ronnie, she didn't want to admit anything more.

At the mention of Danielle's name Ronnie's attention was solely on Stacey. Although, Stacey wasn't going to, further the conversation about Danielle.

"So, if you want Ronnie, I'm all ears." Stacey reached out; she released a breath as she awaited Ronnie's response.

Ronnie shrugged her shoulders, and let out a shaky breath.

"I don't know if Danielle told you… But, I, I had a daughter…" Stacey couldn't believe that Ronnie was admitting this. To her, of all, people.

Stacey stayed quiet wanting to see where this would go.

"She, she, I. I wanted to visit her grave… I, I asked my father if he'd tell me where it was… I needed to say goodbye…" Stacey watched uncomfortably as she saw a tear slide down Ronnie's face.

Se regretted stopping Ronnie now, because, Stacey knew Ronnie's daughter wasn't dead, and she shouldn't be feeling like she was, she could take away all her pain, but by doing that she would hurt her best friend, because she knew Danielle needed to tell Ronnie she was her daughter, in her own time. Yet Stacey believed the time was now, they needed each other, and it had been too long that they'd been apart, both clearly hurting because of it.

"Did he tell you?" Stacey knew that there couldn't be a grave because Danielle wasn't dead, she was slowly wondering how Ronnie was told her baby was dead. She was surprised Danielle hadn't questioned this too.

"He told me that she was dead, that's all I needed to know, I didn't need to say goodbye because, because I had nothing to say goodbye to. It was just dirt… Dirt, that's what he said, my baby, nothing but dirt…" Ronnie allows more tears to fall, as she finally releases all the thoughts she'd been keeping to herself.

"Why do you need your Dad, you don't need his permission or… Just, if you want to find your baby and say, say goodbye. Then find her yourself, you do that Ronnie, you."

Ronnie closed her eyes briefly nodding. When she opened her eyes she aloud a small grateful smile to appear on her face, acknowledging what Stacey had said and agreeing that she was going to do it.

Of course she would, she didn't need her father, she'd never had. With that in mind with a small nod given to Stacey Ronnie turned around and left through the gate, and began her exit of the square, to find her daughter and the closure she needed. The goodbye she needed to say, as well as all the words she needed to speak to her daughter, and all the words she'd been dreaming to say all the years she'd missed out on. All the chances she'd missed to tell her daughter how much she loved her and always would.

In life, from the beginning people had separated them, and even death finally separated them? It would appear that they were never meant to be, something would always keep them apart. But, through it all, nothing, and no one could keep the love she felt from her baby from growing. Now nothing would keep her from finding her baby, and being reunited with her, even if it were to a coffin lying below the soil.

Yet what would welcome Ronnie when she did try to locate her daughter was not soil and a coffin, but a house, a house where her daughter was now entering. A girl returning home, to the father that had raised her. Trying to find the proof she needed to show the mother she had been interacting with for the past year, that she was her daughter.

…

"Dad? I'm home." And stood at the door a smile appearing on his face at the sight of his daughter returning home. He quickly opens his arms, and embraces Danielle into a warm hug.

"It's so good to have you back Danni." Andy admits openly.

Danni releases herself from the hold on Andy to give him a small, somewhat nervous smile. She wasn't sure on what to say, on how to respond to Andy's warmness. She knew she should have relished in it, because as soon as she begun her questioning on her birth mother, he would want to know why now, why so suddenly did Danielle want to know about her birth mother. He would then discover the truth about her true reasons for going to London, and then Ronnie.

Danni was a little scared about approaching Andy about it all, but, she knew without Ronnie she wouldn't be able to continue now. Now she had her, she couldn't think of life without her. Even if she hadn't really had her in her life fully, if all she'd been through now was just a glimpse of what could be, Danielle could only imagine the intent of what she would feel if Ronnie accepted her, if they could be together. Danielle suddenly became overcome with emotion at the thought, and her eyes welled up, and a tear escaped her eye.

"Oh, Danni, no need to get upset. You're home. Come on in love, I'll make your favourite hot chocolate and marshmallows, you can even watch that DVD you love if you want?" Andy tries to comfort a clearly upset Danielle, and ushers her into the house, into the front room.

He leaves Danielle to go into the kitchen to make the hot chocolate, Danielle took the bag of her shoulder and placed it on the floor, looking around the front room, thinking of all the memories it hold, all the love that had been shared it that one room. Danielle knew it was very selfish to think that it just wasn't enough compared to the love she wanted from Ronnie.

Danielle took a seat on the couch, yet it didn't help in taking the load that she carried on her shoulders, and on her heart, to lighten, if not it only grew, as she felt more and more guilty towards the family that raised her, but she knew that she couldn't give up on Ronnie. She had to tell her even if she rejected her. She just hoped that if Ronnie did reject her, she still had a family back here.

...

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it :) Try and drop us a review if you can :) i'll try and update sooner if things are more settled lol :) thanks for reading x


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's an update guys am back at home so should be updating more regulary now :) Hope you enjoy this chap, once again thanks so much those of you who keep reviewing :D very much appreciated :)**

* * *

...

The end credits of Breakfast at Tiffany's was just rolling, Andy turned to Danni and smiled.

"The amount of times you and Lizzy watched that film, and you still manage to shed another tear."

"Yeah, well you know what they say about the classics, you never get tired of watching them, you will always find something new to appreciate."

Danni did. Today though was a strange feeling, how she saw comparisons with her life in the film. She thought it odd that Ronnie, the Ronnie she first met was so like Holly, in what Paul said to her at the end. _"You know what's wrong with you, Miss whoever-you-are? You're chicken. You've got no guts. You're afraid to stick out your chin and say, 'Okay. Life's a fact. People do fall in love. People do belong to each other.' Because that's the only chance anybody's got for real happiness. You call yourself a free spirit, a wild thing, and you're terrified somebody's gonna stick you in a cage. Well Baby, you're already in that cage -- you built it yourself. And it's not bounded on the west by Tulip, Texas or on the east by Somaliland. It's wherever you go. Because no matter where you run, you just end up running into yourself."_

Building a cage, or wall, was the way Ronnie best protected herself. Yet recently Danielle had seen that wall breakdown. Which was a main reason, as why she felt awful about not telling Ronnie sooner, having her thinking she's opening up to some stranger, wondering why that is, she needs to know that it's okay. She's doing it because somehow she knows there's a connection, that connection is that mother, daughter bond.

Danielle turns to Andy, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Can you tell me about my mother?"

"What would you like to know about Lizzy that you don't already?" Andy asks assuming Danni was talking about his late wife.

Danielle looks down.

"Not Lizzy. My birth mother, I want to know about her." Andy stands angrily.

"What would you want to know about her for; she didn't want you, why do you want to waste time with somebody who doesn't want you." Andy says bitterly, not realising he was repeating the worries Danielle had been having herself, not realising, the amount of hurt those words caused.

"Her! That's my mother, whatever she did, she had her reasons. Just because you raised me, it doesn't give you the right to talk about her like that!" Danielle snaps, standing angrily herself, trying to defend Ronnie, but in doing so reveals she actually knows more than did. As Andy looks at her confused, and then figures it out.

"Is that the real reason why you went to London, to find her?"

Danielle looked away, wiping angrily at a tear. Andy knew it was true. He hadn't believed Danielle when she said she was going to explore what was out there. Especially when he had discovered she was cleaning pubs and working on some dodgy clothes stall to get by. But he had trusted her. He never once thought it would be for her, her birth mother.

Andy wasn't oblivious to the fact that as Danielle grew up, would most likely want to get in contact with her birth family, find out more about them, it was only natural curiosity. He and Lizzy had in fact agreed that they would help Danni, if that was what she decided to do. Since when did he stop listening to Lizzy? Probably after she died, he'd wanted to keep Danielle close, not lose her too. Lizzy had adored Danielle; he just didn't want to lose her. That's what he saw when he saw Danielle looking for her birth mother. He couldn't see that Danielle could have both.

If people, Andy, didn't make it any harder for Danielle, then she would treat both families the same, but at the moment, all Danielle wanted was Ronnie, and her need for Andy was diminishing.

"I'll never forget Lizzy you know; she'll always be my mum..." Danielle tried to explain.

"So why do you need to go searching for another, if Lizzy is your mum, which she is, why do you need another?" Andy, not ready to, give in, retorts back.

"Because, she's not here." That was partly the reason, she did need a mother figure in her life, what better way than your own, the woman that carried you. In truth even if Lizzy was still here, she would still want to search for her birth parents.

"So you just want to replace her. What does that do to Lizzy's memory!" Andy replies resentfully.

Danielle shakes her head, and swings her arms up in the arm in frustration.

"I'm not replacing her... I...Even if Lizzy was still here, I'd still be doing this, I'd still want to find my birth mother. Why can't you understand, it's just something I need to do!"

Andy says nothing but looks at Danielle who wipes at another tear, as more begin to fall.

"Why are you making this so hard? You're my Dad; you're supposed to help me through anything." Danielle says heartbreakingly. This breaks Andy's angry resolve, and he instantly steps forward trying to comfort Danielle, but she backs away, holding a hand up.

She turns and runs up stairs sobbing, Andy hears the door of Danielle's bedroom close, and he sits down regretfully, feeling a fool.

Upstairs Danielle lay on the bed, clutching a coat. Ronnie's coat; tightly to her chest as though, it was her life line. Which it were, it was her only connection to Ronnie in this moment, and in this moment she needed Ronnie.

If only she had more guts, was more of a Mitchell, and told Ronnie sooner, she wouldn't be like this now. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be a Mitchell.

A Mitchell she was none the less. She sat up slightly in her bed her sobbing ceasing somewhat, her hold on the coat loosening, as she released a hand so that she could clutch at the locket dangling from around her neck.

This had been her safe haven whenever she was upset, the girl in the locket held some strange hold over her, from the moment she had saw her. It was the same when she saw Ronnie for the first time in the square. Now she pictured her face when she held the locket, hoping that soon she would be held by her arms and not an image.

Ronnie kept her breathing under control as she breathed in deeply and out slowly, as she made her way towards the front desk of the adoption agency. She'd been here before, when she had left her contact details in the hope that her daughter might come looking, and would make it easier for her to get in touch. That would never happen now though.

"Hello. If it's possible, could I please have a copy of the contact details for the couple that adopted my daughter?"

An elderly woman, with greying hair, sat behind the desk looked up, the glasses she wore slipped down the bridge of her nose.

"I'll see what I can do? Can I have your name please?"

"Veronica Mitchell." Ronnie breathed out.

"Is this your first time trying to make contact?" The woman questioned?

Ronnie shook her head, not that it mattered though the woman wasn't looking at her, but at the screen and wouldn't see.

"I, I came here a few years back, left my details in case she..."

"Oh, yes. I remember now." Ronnie frowned, as the lady looked up.

"She didn't get in touch then?" The frown remained on Ronnie's confused face.

"Our system we use is colour co-ordinated; it highlights contact details when they've been requested. Normally by the child, who was given up for adoption."

"What do you mean, she didn't get in touch? ... How long ago was my daughter here?" Ronnie took in a sharp intake of breath.

"It says that your daughter requested your details. I can only assume she never used them if you're here now?"

"How long ago was this?" Ronnie desperately snaps. The elderly woman shocked by this looked down slightly intimidated.

Ronnie watched as the woman typed into the pc, and looked at her, Ronnie didn't miss that look, the fear. The fear of Ronnie's reaction, she'd seen it enough times by people she knew, who still unsure of the response they'd get from Ronnie when she was in one of her 'moods'.

"Two. Just over two years ago. I'm sorry but, its only up to her to contact you not us. It has to be on her terms."

Ronnie blinked. Two years. What. How was that possible? How was that possible? She repeated over and over again. She gulped; the woman looked at her confused by the look on Ronnie's face.

"I don't, I don't understand. My daughter. I, I was told she was dead." The woman at the desks eyebrow raised slightly, a look of sympathy passes over her face.

"I'm sorry. But, we have no records of her death. If you were told..."

"He said, I got a letter..."

"If you got a letter sent, I'm sorry but it was some tragic mistake. If you could get hold of the letter and bring it in, if I could see the person who signed off on it, we can see that action is taken." The woman spoke softly.

Ronnie rubbed her forehead as she swallowed down the tears, which were on the verge of spilling.

"I. Oh my God." Ronnie releases a shaky breath, her tears falling. She stumbles forward, her hands coming to place on the desk to steady herself. The elderly woman stands, and moves around from her place at the desk to stand beside Ronnie and place a kind, comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Come on dear, let's take a seat." The woman guides Ronnie to some seats in the foyer.

"There never was a letter... He, he lied. Oh, my god I can't believe I, I actually believed him..."

"Believed who?" The elderly woman questions Ronnie who had been talking to herself, not having really acknowledged being taken to sit down and the woman sat next to her.

Ronnie turns to her however, only briefly.

"My father." The woman shakes her head in distaste.

"I can assure you, your daughter is very much alive. Otherwise we would have been informed. I can get you the address of the couple that adopted her. If she didn't get in touch, she's probably too nervous, feels it's not fair on her adoptive family. That's what they normally go through. You should go. See her yourself." The woman gently said.

Ronnie released a sob, a hand covers her mouth to try and silence them, but more and more come. Ronnie turns on her side, and falls into the open arms of the elderly woman.

"Shh. Shh. Let it out. There's no need to grieve anymore, let it out. Shh, that's it. Let it out. It's okay." The woman tries to soothe Ronnie. Not really understanding the full extent of what had took place herself, and what Ronnie had been believing and how long for, but she could see Ronnie was in pain, and knew that pain wasn't warranted, not that grieving for a child is wrong; it was unnecessary, the pain she held was unnecessary as her daughter was alive.

The woman slowly released Ronnie and quietly went back to her desk to retrieve the details. She printed them off, and returned back to Ronnie who was sat up wiping at her eyes, still trying to pull herself together.

The woman sat back next to Ronnie holding out the printout.

"The couple that adopted her were an Andy and Elizabeth Jones. They live in Telford; have been since they adopted her." The woman explained handing Ronnie the information.

"I'm not sure on the name that she was given, it says that it undisclosed, it says she used her birth name Amy Mitchell to receive your details." Ronnie's head was still spinning, she looked at the paper that lay in her hands, the path to her daughter. Only she never believed she would be meeting a living breathing daughter, seeing her face. Her mind started seeing flashes on blond, on a girls face. As her mind tried to come up with an image of her daughter.

Jones. Ronnie's hand trailed across the name of the adoptive parents. Danielle. The flashes ceased and her mind settled on an image of Danielle. Danielle wasn't her daughter. Jones was one of the most popular surnames in the country, and just because Danielle was adopted, it didn't mean she was her daughter. That, those, Jones' were her adoptive parents. I mean what were the chances of that. That she'd been living in the same square as her daughter unaware for a year. Hell, opening up her home to her for a month. Connecting with her.

It was impossible surely. So why wouldn't her mind shift the image of Danielle from her face. How cruel her mind was.

Ronnie turned to the woman after she had pocketed the paper in her bag.

"Thank you. So much. Thank you." Ronnie leans forward and places a kiss on the woman's cheek. Giving her a look of a thousand emotions; the woman smiled, giving Ronnie a kind smile back. She stood as did Ronnie. The woman squeezed Ronnie's arm as she made to make her way back to her desk.

"I hope it all works out for you. I wish you all the best." Another smile shared between the two goodbyes are exchanged and Ronnie leaves the building, in somewhat of a hazy state.

She still could believe what had happened, what was true. She squeezed her eyes shut as the sun hit her face, and the wind blew around her. It was like stepping out into a new day, it was a new day. A new her. She felt as though a massive weight on her heart had started to lift.

She took her bag of her shoulder and peered at the paper again. Looking at the address.

121 Gregson Close, Dawley, Telford.

The place she'd come face to face with her baby.

...

* * *

**So? an update will be up either 2moz or the day after for this fic, hopefully an update will be up 2moz for my other one :) Again thanks to those who are reviewing, hope you can keep it up :D thanks for reading, let me know what you think. thanks x**


	14. Chapter 14

**So thought, I'd update this. Well after some persuading you know who u are ;) lmao. And well i was in the mood to write this. I hope you enjoy it, sorry for the cliffie ;p thanks for all your lovely reviews :D x**

* * *

...

Night was drawing near as Ronnie climbed of her bike. The house. Nestled in a lovely estate. A typical family home. Ronnie was glad this was the place her daughter grew up, it seemed nice. However she couldn't help but regret it wasn't her she was living with.

Ronnie took one more deep breath as she reached for the knocker on the door having somehow made her way there.

A figure could be seen approaching the door. What would she say, she didn't even know, hadn't even thought that far ahead. She just wanted to see her, see her baby. The door began to open, Ronnie sucked in a breath.

Andy… Danielle's Dad… This is the house of her daughter. No. It wasn't a coincidence. Ronnie's mouth fell open in shock. She stood staring at Andy who was just as surprised to see Ronnie at this time at his home, yet for different reasons; he didn't know this was Danielle's mum.

"Ronnie isn't it. Your Danielle's friend? What, what are you doing here?" Andy queried.

Ronnie couldn't believe it; she could feel fresh tears falling and see the look of puzzlement appear on Andy's face.

"Are you okay?" Andy asks, not sure how to respond to this reaction upon opening his door.

Ronnie kept going over and over the past events. The past years events, every time she'd been with Danielle, all the little looks, the questions. God the questions. Her heart must have known that's why it had opened up to her. The girl she gave her heart to, lost as she was took away from her 19 years ago. It knew. If only her father hadn't been so cruel.

"Ronnie? Are you okay? Would you like to come in, I can get Danielle for you?" Andy tries to get Ronnie to respond to him.

At Danielle's name Ronnie's head snaps up. She nods vigorously. Andy stands back opening his door, unaware to the mother of his Danielle.

"Yes. Yes, Danielle. Please I need to see her. Please." Ronnie begs.

She enters the house looking around, curious as to the moments spent in this house. All the things she'd missed. Bringing her home. Her first words, her first steps. Her first everything.

Ronnie enters the living room, the eyes are drawn to the mantel piece of the fire, where pictures of a younger Danielle and another boy are scattered. She instantly walks towards it, wanting, no needing to see what her baby was like as she was growing up.

"That's one of my favorite pictures." Andy says as he sees Ronnie handling a picture of Danielle. He didn't see anything wrong in talking to Ronnie; she was Danielle's friend after all.

The picture she held was a picture of Danielle about 8 years old, kneeling on a chair, at a table, her hands in a bowl full of dough, flour all over her face. A massive smile covering her face, her eyes gleaming, she looked beautiful, so, so happy.

Ronnie couldn't help the twinge that played at her heart.

"She was making a cake for her mother. That's why I love that picture, shows me all I need to know about how much she loves her mum." Andy says oblivious to the pain he was inflicting on Ronnie by saying that.

Ronnie turns to Andy somewhat hurt, he just turns, again oblivious to the hurt he'd caused.

"I'll go and err, pop upstairs and get Danielle for you." Andy exits the living room and makes his way upstairs.

Ronnie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She clutched at her chest, at her locket, the little baby, her rock. The one constant thing in her life. The one person that never hurt her, whom she loved so much. Was now upstairs in a room above her. She clutched tighter at the locket and felt all the love she held for that baby. For Danielle, grow as she remembered all the times they shared, and all the things she admired and liked in Danielle.

"Danielle?" Andy knocked on Danielle's door tentatively, he'd been up before trying to talk to her, but she didn't want to speak to him, he was quite glad that Ronnie came, gave him an excuse to speak to Danielle, and have her talk back.

"I'm not ready to talk to you. I told you I'd come down when I'm ready…" Andy hears Danielle speak.

He sighed, she didn't want to talk to him, and this was all because of her. Her birth mother, the woman didn't even care about Danielle, she didn't deserve Danielle's love. She had no right to split a family up. This was his family.

"It's not me that wants to speak to you Danni. You friend, Ronnie, she was the one you stayed with that one time wasn't it, when I came up…" Andy could hear feet thud against the floor, and run across the floor, and a wide eyed Danielle open the door.

"What do you mean Ronnie's here?" Danielle asks, panicking slightly, what would Ronnie be doing here, she was meant to go find her daughter.

"She's in the front room Danni love, I opened the door, and there she was all in tears." Danielle frowns.

"What do you mean in tears?" Danielle asks concerned.

"You know what I mean Danni, she was upset. Wants to speak with you."

"Me, what for?"

"I don't know do I Danni. If you don't want to speak to her I can send her away…"

"No. No! Don't." Danielle speaks quickly, panicking thinking she'd lose Ronnie. Andy frowns himself, wondering why Danielle was reacting as she was.

"Is there something you're not telling me Danni…She's a little old to be hanging around with 19 year olds…? Maybe I should go see her out…" Andy started to get a funny feeling. Danielle's eyes widened.

"No. No. I'm going down ok, she came all this way, the least I can do is see what she wants." Danielle, tries to calm down and not make Andy any more suspicious, because if he knew Ronnie was her mum, he'd no doubt do all he could to get her out. The mood he was in now, regarding Danielle's birth mother, he didn't know how she felt though, what Archie was like, what he'd made Ronnie believe.

Danielle walks past Andy and makes her way down stairs, she hesitates at the bottom step, and at the door before slowly pulling it open to see Ronnie standing at the fireplace looking at a photograph in her hands.

Ronnie turns as she hears the door open, but doesn't look up from the trance she was in staring at the image of a younger Danielle. She kept trying to picture what she was like growing up.

She heard someone clear their throat she looked up, and her own throat closed up as she saw her daughter standing before her, looking somewhat nervous herself.

Danielle could see how distressed Ronnie was, yet there was something about Ronnie's demeanor, that was different, something about how she stood, as though she had a weight lifted of her shoulders.

"Are you okay Ronnie? What are you doing here?" Danielle manages to ask surprising herself at how quiet she spoke.

Ronnie couldn't speak however she was lost for words. Danielle became confused. What was Ronnie doing here, why was she clutching onto her photograph, like she'd done to her locket so many times? Oh my god she didn't' know did she, she couldn't do. Yet as the more she looked at Ronnie, and the way she was looking at her, nothing else could explain that look. The look of a mother seeing a daughter for the first time.

"Baby." She knew! She'd just said it. Oh my god, she called me baby. Danielle couldn't help the smiled that formed on her face, yet also the nerves were still there. How was this happening?

Ronnie didn't know why she had said baby, but it was the only words that came out. The words she'd long to speak. For so long, never thought that it would happen, she opened her arms, as her tears spilled once more. Danielle strides forward, and after 19 years of waiting. She finally held her baby.

Danielle was being held by her mum.

Yet what the pair was oblivious too was the man behind the living room door his face full of thunder. Would the newly reunited mother and daughter have their reunion cut short, before they'd even spoken properly?

...

* * *

**Sorry it was short, but its late and, I kinda wanted to leave it on that cliffie :O i no im mean lol. But if you want to know what happens next just review, and hey let me know what you'd like to see next always love to hear what you think :D it can change what i have planned cos i hadn't originally thought of this but hey enought chatting thanks for reading. You know what to do ;D x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys thanks so much for all your fantastic reviews :D they really do make me smile and want to write more. Well i know its late but here's an update, I wasn't sure whether i was gonna post it cos im not sure of the direction i've took. I hope you don't mind it. enjoy the chap, and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

...

_Yet what the pair was oblivious too was the man behind the living room door his face full of thunder. Would the newly reunited mother and daughter have their reunion cut short, before they'd even spoken properly?_

"How did you find out? God, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I tried so…" Danielle speaks quickly as she pulls away hesitantly from Ronnie. She needed to know Ronnie's actual reaction, was she mad she hadn't told her sooner?

"Shh, it doesn't matter Danni. Right now, all that matters is me and you." Ronnie held Danielle's face as she spoke softly, reassuringly.

Ronnie stroked Danielle's face, her eyes full of awe.

"So many times I tried to tell myself I was being crazy for noticing. For noticing how much you look like me." Danielle looked down somewhat shyly under Ronnie's loving gaze. Yet she couldn't help the smile from growing.

"Really?" Danielle asks a little disbelievingly, she hoped that it was true. Wished that she was like Ronnie.

"Yes, really. You're the image of me when I was younger… Your nose, your smile, they're mine. Except your eyes… I can even see Roxy in you." Ronnie speaks lovingly. She cups Danielle's chin.

Danielle releases a small laugh as Ronnie says she was like Roxy too, being like the Mitchell's. Being like her mum, made her so happy. Ronnie's smile grew too hearing her daughter's laughter. It was the first time hearing her daughter laugh, and it was the most precious thing.

"Out now!" Both Danielle and Ronnie turn to see Andy storming into the room. Danielle looks at Andy worriedly. Ronnie holds onto Danielle.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Danielle asks in fear as Andy fails to stop in his approach of them. He grabs Ronnie by the arm.

"What are you doing?" Ronnie asks alarmed. He couldn't take her from her daughter she'd only just been reunited with.

"Let her go!" Danielle pleads. She clutches onto Ronnie's hand as Andy tries to pull her away.

Both Ronnie and Danielle had a firm grip on each other's hand. Andy came to a stop, but he kept trying none the less to remove Ronnie from his house.

"This is my house! If you want to disrespect Lizzy by finding this whore you do it elsewhere, not in the house she raised you. Not here! Now I want you out. Now!" Andy addresses Ronnie at the end, his eyes cold.

"Fine! We'll go. Just let her go, don't hurt her." Andy looks at Danielle confused.

"You're not going anywhere Danielle. Me and you, we're going to talk, we're going to sort things out…" Andy talks as though he wasn't forcing Danielle's mother from her after they'd just been reunited.

Danielle frowns, shaking her head.

"Talk. No. I told you before; I'd talk to you when I'm ready. But now, after this…" Danielle refused to let her tears fall as she shook her head. She still held onto Ronnie's hand tightly, she felt Ronnie squeeze her hand; she took some strength from that small gesture.

"No, Danielle we can talk about this. You're not leaving this house till we sort this out." Andy strangely calm speaks.

"Can't you see? You're making it worse…" Danielle can't get the rest out as Andy speaks up.

"Worse for whom? For me. So what? You can use it as an excuse to leave and just be with her. Be happy with your new family. Your real family?" Andy bitterly retorts.

A tear falls down Danielle's face. She releases Ronnie hand so as she can cover her face with both hands, and wipe the tears away.

She looked up in time to see Andy making a fresh move to get rid of Ronnie, and without Danielle holding onto Ronnie's hand it wasn't as hard, and he was near to the living room door by the time Ronnie started to protest.

She'd been in quite the daze; she couldn't believe any of this was happening, she was here with her daughter, the daughter only yesterday she thought dead. Was the girl she'd been letting stay with her in her house for the past few months. Now Andy, she couldn't take it all in, his reaction, everything was happening too fast. She was near the door. She was being taken away from Danielle again. The distance was too great.

"You don't need to do this Andy. I don't want to take Danielle away from you. Please don't take her away from me. Don't take her from me. Please." Ronnie begs.

"Dad stop!" Fresh tears sprung at Danielle's eyes as she watched Ronnie being took from her.

Andy just continued dragging Ronnie out of the room; he flew the front door open and threw Ronnie out. She lay on the floor staring back at the door; all she could do was watch as it slammed before her.

Andy locks the door and turns to see a very distressed Danielle trying to get to the door, but Andy was blocking the way. How could he do this?

Ronnie having witnessed the door shut soon jumped up to try and remove the obstacle now keeping her from her baby. She grabbed the handle but it failed to budge. Once she heard the anguished cries of her baby calling out for her she resorted to banging her fists on the door shouting pleading for Andy not to do this, also reassuring Danielle that she was there and she wasn't going to go away, which was also meant for Andy to here to, to know that it would take a lot more than putting some door between her and her daughter to keep them apart for another 19 years.

"Let's go in the front room and talk Danni." Andy says as though he couldn't hear Ronnie shouting behind him on the other side of the door.

A bewildered look appears on Danielle's face.

"Talk. You want me to talk to you! What do you want me to say? That nothing will change, that I still love you, you'll always be my Dad…" Andy lip twitches.

"Well I can't… Three hours ago I probably would've, but now… You just threw my Mum out of here like she was a piece of rubbish!" Danielle snaps back.

"Because she is!" Andy's mind was somewhere else; the nastiness in which he was speaking was so unlike him.

"You don't even know her!" Danielle says exasperatedly.

"That's right. You do. You've been living with her for a year and not even told me."

"She didn't know though did she…? She only found out today, and god. She's out there! She's out there and… Just let me out. Please. I need to see her, talk to her…"

"Upstairs!" Danielle shakes her head at Andy, a tiny laugh escaping.

"I'm 19 years old! You can't send me to my room anymore. You can't tell me who I can and can't see. I'm my own person the path I choose now is mine, whatever mistakes I make are mine. You can't prevent me from making either. You can't stop me from seeing her." Danielle quite strongly says.

"Whilst you're under my roof, you do as I say. Now upstairs. It isn't under for debating. Now I'll pop up in an hour after you've had a chance to cool down." Andy says calmly like he was speaking to a 10 year old.

Danielle huffs and shakes her head turning around she runs upstairs slamming the door behind her.

She runs to the coat which is lying on the bed and rummages through the pocket for her phone. She grabs it pulling it out she searches through her recent calls and pulls up Ronnie's name ringing it straight away.

As she holds the phone to her ear she walks to her bedroom door and slides across the lock, she rests her head against the door as she allows a tear to fall. Why wasn't Ronnie answering?

"Pick up, please, pick up." Danielle whispers.

Danielle turns, sinking to the floor against the door as she hears the monotonous voice of the answer machine.

Her knees come up to her chest as she wraps her arms around them. They didn't hold the comfort being wrapped in Ronnie's arms held, even if it had only lasted a minute.

Her eyes dashed to the phone as she heard it ring, her fingers quickly fumbling for the answer button, in the rush to answer nearly pressing the end button. She calms as she lifts the phone to her ear, and relaxes instantly as she hears the voice of her mother.

"Danielle, are you there sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Danielle replies quietly.

"Are you okay? I'm outside still, I'm not going anywhere. We'll figure something out. Where are you? Are you sure you're okay?" Ronnie asks worriedly.

"I'm okay; I'm in my room… Why is he doing this Ronnie?" Danielle wanted to call her mum, but felt it was too soon, especially if Andy was listening in, also she did agree with him somewhat, it wasn't really fair to be calling someone else mum in the house she raised her.

Ronnie sighs.

"I don't know…He's probably scared of losing you, in some weird way he thinks he's protecting you by doing this."

"But he's not…"

"I know, I know, but… Look, maybe I could talk to him; I'll knock on try and get him to answer…"

"No! No don't. I don't know what he'll do… I just wanna get out; I just wanna be with you. Just, I'll speak to him when he's seeing sense…"

"How are you going to get out without upsetting him even more? Danni, you can't run away, you need to talk to him." Ronnie tries to reason, not wanting to cause any more fallout between Danielle and her father.

Danielle stands, her eyes never leaving her bedroom window. She grabs her coat from off the bed, placing it on as she makes her way to the window. She opens it wide, looking to the side, smiling as she saw the ivy up the wall, providing perfect wooden steps from the wooden frame the ivy was climbing up the wall. Danielle had used this exit to leave the house a few times, in her rebellious teens, the phase hadn't lasted long, but she at least went through it.

"Go and wait on your motorbike Ronnie, I'll be there in a minute." Danielle pops one leg out and is sitting on the frame of the window.

"What? How? Danni don't do anything you'll regret…" Danielle interrupts her.

"I'll never regret coming to you… I need to hang up now, I'll, see you soon, okay." With that said, Danielle hangs up putting the phone in the coat pocket, and steadies the foot that was already out into one of the 'steps'. Grabbing hold with her left hand she holds on, pulling the rest of herself out. She wobbles slightly as she tries to steady her whole self. She looks down nervously, her palms sweating slightly. She reaches out and pushes forward to close her bedroom window.

Danielle takes a step down, looking down she watches her step. Danielle breathes in as she slowly moves down, the frame shaking somewhat more as she reached the middle. She stopped, looking down again she gulped as she looked up to her room, then back to the floor, it was her only way to Ronnie, there was no going back.

...

* * *

**So? Hope you can say a few words on how it was :) I'll try and update soon if i can, me and scott will try and write a new chap and get it up of our joint fic :D Your reviews for that have been more than fab honestly :D thanks :) well thanks for reading i hope it was good enough :) x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys so sorry for the wait in update i was just busy with work and life, then i happened to fall ill was so ill this week, still ill but the antibiotics are kicking in... Just in time for part time 2moz hehe :D Anways a BIG thank you to all of you who reviewed and pmed me too many to name on here, and i don't want to name you all in case i forget someone, so a big thanks to you all you know who you are :D xoxo hoep you enjoy this chap, hope it doesn't dissapoint :) **

* * *

...

Danielle takes a step down, looking down she watches her step. Danielle breathes in as she slowly moves down, the frame shaking somewhat more as she reached the middle. She stopped, looking down again she gulped as she looked up to her room, then back to the floor, it was her only way to Ronnie, there was no going back.

She was near to the bottom now a few more steps, her foot got stuck. Danielle huffed she could jump from this height it was quite low. She kicked at the wall to try and break her foot free. In the process of doing that, part of the wooden frame snapped causing Danielle to lose her balance and fall back. Danielle held her arms back; she fell to the ground landing on her hands. Her left hand crumpled under the weight Danielle turned on her side letting out a hiss.

"Ow, ow, ow. Crap." Danielle hisses in pain, she rolls on the ground clutching at her wrist before standing, letting out a little kick at the debris on the floor then releasing a whine before hopping on the foot she hadn't just hit the debris with.

Danielle lets out a long sigh as she stands still; she takes in a deep breath looking back up at her bedroom window, then to the debris, to the direction of the front, to where Ronnie was.

She breathes in deeply, placing her hands by her sides; she lets out another small hiss, but then grits her teeth and continues on towards the front.

Danielle opens the gate and enters the front she sees Ronnie's bike down at the bottom of the drive, but where was Ronnie. Danielle walks from the side of the house, to the front, as she nears the front she looks left and a smile graces her face as she sees a pacing Ronnie stood in front of her front door.

"Ronnie." Danielle whispers at the corner, just loud enough for Ronnie to hear but not loud enough for Andy who was in the front room to hear.

Ronnie turns instantly, a relieved smile forming on her face upon seeing Danielle she rushes forward. "Danielle". She replies happily.

"Shh." Danielle gestures to the front window.

Ronnie reaches Danielle and wraps her arms around her, pulling her in tightly to her chest, never wanting to let her go. Feeling as though she hadn't seen her in years, well she had missed out on 19 years of hugs.

Danielle tried to stop a hiss from coming out, but it didn't prevent her body from tensing up in pain, and Ronnie from pulling away looking at Danielle worried.

"What's the matter? What did I do?" Ronnie asks concernedly.

"Nothing, you didn't do anything. Why would you think you did something wrong?" Danielle tries to not worry Ronnie.

Ronnie shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"You tensed up… I, I thought maybe you were having second thoughts…" Ronnie looked down.

"No. No of course. Ronnie, I'd never regret being with you…" Danielle stops as she sees a puzzled look appear on Ronnie's face, then alarm.

"What happened to your arm Danielle? What did you do?"

Danielle looks down at her wrist to see it hanging limply at her side and her wrist sticking out at funny angle, she immediately cringes.

"Danielle, baby, what did you do? Tell me?" Ronnie lifts Danielle's arm tentatively looking at the wrist, Danielle lets out a hiss at the action. Ronnie doesn't let go of Danielle's arm but lifts it higher.

"You need to keep it high… What did you do Danni?" Ronnie asks whilst placing Danielle's injured arm across her chest. She lifts Danielle's other arms and places her good hand atop of her injured arm.

"Try and keep it there for me…" Ronnie looks around, to her bike, and then back to Danielle's house. Danielle's eyes widen as Ronnie's eyes don't move from the front window.

"No, Ronnie, I'll be fine, the hospital isn't that far… We can go on your bike…" Danielle tries to suggest.

Ronnie looks back at Danielle and steps closer, placing her hands on either side of Danielle's face.

"I'm sorry sweetie… I need something for your arm, and. Well… I'm not riding on my motorbike with you, with an injured arm, there's no way you'll have a strong enough hold on me or the side… There's no way I'm putting you in anymore danger." Ronnie says somewhat firmly, but with concern.

Danielle closes her eyes at her mother's touch, letting her touch take her away, and forget her pain. She couldn't deny that her wrist hurt, but it was worth it, because the pain she felt being away from Ronnie was much worse.

"I landed awkwardly on my wrist as I was climbing down from my bedroom window… and fell…" Danielle admits embarrassedly.

"Oh, sweetie. We could've waited; you didn't have to put yourself in danger just to be with me." Ronnie verbalizes her concerns.

"I wasn't putting myself in danger, I used that escape loads of times when I was younger. It's, just now I'm older, and…and, my feet, are bigger… they got, they got stuck. I was stupid, and I kicked at the wall and fell backwards, and I held my hands back when I shouldn't have… I could've jumped from where I fell it wasn't even high…" Danielle rambles on. Ronnie smiles, the way Danielle would just talk and talk always amazed her, she found it adorable.

"Danielle." Ronnie silences Danielle who looks up at Ronnie a little shyly. Ronnie's smile grows bigger; she leans forward and places a loving kiss on Danielle's forehead.

"Let's go tell your Dad, he can take us to the hospital..." Ronnie starts but Danielle interrupts.

"He won't take us Ronnie, he'll... he'll blame you. I, I don't want him to yell at you. Please, is there no other way we can get to the hospital... a cab? Ronnie please, he'll use this as another excuse to try and keep me away from you." Danielle could feel her eyes well up at the thought of her father's reaction, if tonight was anything to go by, she had no idea how he would react to her having injured herself to try and be with Ronnie.

"Danielle, we'll be fine. I won't let anyone keep us apart anymore... He's your Dad, I'm sure once he sees you injured all he'll think about is getting you better, there won't be no time for keeping me away... He wouldn't stand a chance anyway." Ronnie smirks slightly trying to perk Danielle up. In truth, she was terrified.

She was afraid. Afraid that when Andy saw Danielle injured he would think that she wasn't capable of looking after Dan, and that her bringing Dan back to Andy was because she could never take care of her child, and she still couldn't. If Ronnie had a car, and seat belts, and knew Danielle would be safe whilst se drove to the hospital she would've gone without a hesitation. Or rang an ambulance, but it wasn't solely about Danielle's safety she was doing this. Andy deserved to know Danielle was hurt. If Andy found out, that Ronnie had kept it from him, she had no doubt he would resent her even more.

With all that decided, Ronnie stepped to the side of Danielle and guided her to the front door, and knocked several times. They both waited nervously for Andy to open the door, if in fact he would, probably just assuming it was Ronnie wanting to speak to Danielle. After a few minutes, and Andy having not answered he had clearly assumed the latter, therefore Ronnie yelled through the letter box.

"Andy. Danielle's hurt. I need you to take us to the hospital, so she can get her wrist seen to. Andy please, answer."

They both heard movement and a door creak, and a light shine brighter, and a shadow appear behind the glass of the door. The door quickly flew open and Andy could be seen. A very confused, and worried, looking Andy.

"What on earth is going on?" Andy looks between Ronnie and Danielle looking for answers.

"Before you start blaming Ronnie, it was completely my felt okay... In fact, if it's anyone's it's you. If you hadn't of kept me and Ronnie apart I wouldn't had to sneak out to be with her and end up hurting my wrist..."

"Danni..." Ronnie tries to silence Danielle, there was no need to throw the blame on anyone, plus she didn't want Danielle to anger Andy to give him another reason to keep them apart.

"No Ronnie! I'm sick of walking on eggshells around him now. He's known I had another mother for 19 years. He's known for a good 10 of them that once I was older I would want to meet you. Not once did he try and dissuade me from wanting to know you when I was younger, so why now... Why now! I have no idea..." Danielle yells snappily.

"Danielle. Stop. You shouldn't speak to your father like that. He's only doing what he is because he's scared of losing you... Don't make his fears come true..." Ronnie speaks motherly.

Danielle wrinkles her nose up at Ronnie, who smiles at the action but straightens her face quickly, to appear firm.

"Why are you sticking up for him? He's already got his mind made up about you..." Danielle asks bemused.

"Danni..." Yet, it wasn't Ronnie who called out for Danni to stop this time, in fact her father. Both Ronnie and Danni turn to look at Andy whose face is a lot softer than Ronnie last saw. His features more solemn, especially the eyes, no longer holding that anger, Ronnie could see tears welling behind them, and knew she was right about him.

"I don't want to fight with you Danni... Or with, with your mother..." Andy speaks meekly.

"It's a bit late for that." Danielle huffs, not ready to so easily forgive Andy.

Ronnie looks at Danielle sternly, Danielle couldn't look at Ronnie so looked back at Andy to see a tear fall down his face, her anger towards him weakened ever so slightly, yet knew that he deserved it, the pain he caused both Ronnie and herself by forcing Ronnie away from Danielle earlier.

"I'm sorry. I am Danni, but let's talk about that later. I don't want to fight, let's just get you better aye." Andy looked to Ronnie for help, who more than agreed, Ronnie turned to Danielle.

"Let's walk you to the car okay?" Danielle just nods. Not wanting to disagree with Ronnie, her wrist was hurting more.

Ronnie turns to look at Andy who lets out a sigh.

"If you have a first aid box, and have a sling or something that can be used for a makeshift one, can you bring it with you when you come back out?" Ronnie asks Andy, who nods resolutely.

Both putting aside their needs, for the need of their daughter, as when it came to Danielle, the one thing both could agree on, neither wanted to see harm come to Danielle, and would do anything to make sure that didn't happen. Even working together; working with the one person you think could take your daughter away from you. They would take that risk, because as long as Danielle was alive, they would sacrifice her being with them, as long as she stayed safe and healthy.

...

* * *

**So?? Shall i carry on or have you not missed this fic? I'll try and update sooner if you want, and i know my other fic is in for a much needed update too, its longer than this one... :S sorry, i'll do better :D hope you can review, thanks for reading xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys thanks so much for all your reviews and concern, i am much better now thanks. I was gonna update this lastnight but it was shorter and I wanted to write a little more, you guys can prob figure out where from cos i was gonna leave it on a cliffie to be mean hehe. But anyways its here and i would love to hear what you guys think :D**

* * *

...

Andy came back out and climbed in the driver's side, he turned to the back where Ronnie and Danni were sat and passed Ronnie a sling. Ronnie gives Andy a small smile but neither say anything more.

Ronnie turns to Danielle and carefully places the sling under Danielle's injured arm, then carefully around Danielle's neck. Once the sling was tied Ronnie takes Danielle's seatbelt and pulls it around her clipping it in place. She turns to Danielle and smiles.

"Not perfect but it's better than having till we get till the hospital." Danielle smiles a little smile, then lets out a shaky breath.

Ronnie sits back and puts on her own seat belt, once done she places her hand in Danielle's besides her giving it a reassuring squeeze.

The ride from then on wasn't as awkward as Ronnie thought it would be, yes she felt bad about the situation with Andy but she did agree with Danielle after some more thought. If he'd told Danielle about her from an early age then surely he expected her to want to look for the mother she'd been told about? She wasn't going to waste anymore time thinking about that at the time being she turned to Danielle. Her daughter, she still couldn't believe it.

Ronnie released Danielle's hand, Ronnie saw Danielle's face drop but Ronnie placed her hand on Danielle's cheek and turned it to her face. Danielle soon smiled once her eyes set on Ronnie and saw the amount of adoration staring back.

"What?" Danielle asks bemused. Ronnie was just staring at her, with a dreamy smile on her face.

"I just wanna look at you." Ronnie stroked Danielle's cheek with her thumb, Danielle blushed and looked down. Ronnie then placed her other hand under Danielle's chin and lifted her face to look at her.

"Hey. Danni, look at me." Ronnie dropped her hands into her own lap, Danielle felt guilty.

"If I'm being too much just tell me to back off okay, you won't hurt my feelings, I understand if you need space." Ronnie smiled and squeezed Danielle's leg briefly before placing her hands on her lap and facing forward.

Ronnie knew Danielle was shy, and her and Ronnie hadn't had the closest relationship before, yes she had stayed with her, and Ronnie had actually opened up to her, she hadn't completely and this Ronnie was new to Danielle and might be too much, so Ronnie didn't want to force her into anything she didn't want to, everything could be at her pace. Just knowing her daughter was alive was everything to Ronnie.

Ronnie felt Danielle's hand slip into hers, she held on just as firmly as Danielle did, she turned her head slightly to look at Danielle. Ronnie couldn't help but smile as Danielle smiled at her.

"You're just being my mum, that's all I want you to be, so don't stop." Danielle said sweetly, and then rested her head on Ronnie's shoulder.

Ronnie felt her eyes well up at what Danielle had said and done, she was so kind and giving, she couldn't ask for a more loving daughter. And, she had called her mum, well as good as. It was the best feeling in the world, finally being a mother.

After a good five minutes of silence Danielle spoke up, her head still resting on Ronnie's shoulder.

"Ronnie... It hurts." Danielle says in pain.

"I know. Shh, it'll be okay, we won't be long, we're nearly there, don't worry. You just rest your head on me okay. Don't fall asleep though. Why don't you talk to me? Tell me something I don't know about you." Ronnie asks she hated that Danielle was in pain, and that she was in that pain because of her.

"Erm, I don't know Ronnie... I can't think." Danielle felt like an idiot saying that she buried her head further into Ronnie's shoulder as she heard Ronnie let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry about it okay. Why don't you tell me about when you were growing up...? Is this your first time to a hospital?" Ronnie asked she knew Andy could hear, but she didn't care, she wanted Danielle to talk to her, she wanted to try and distract her from her pain, and make the time pass quicker, but also she wanted to know about Danielle. Especially when she was younger, the time she had missed out on.

"Erm, no. I err had my tonsils out when I was ten..." Danielle lifted her head to speak to Ronnie face to face.

"Really? Both me and Roxy had ours out when we were nine." Ronnie smiled. It was strange to think that something so small had happened to them both, it made it seem so much more than it was.

Danielle grinned.

"It was on my tenth birthday actually, so I was kinda nine still... Anyway erm I remember I was in such a bad mood because I'd wanted this bouncy castle for my birthday party so much, I'd asked for months and months and they'd actually booked it weeks in advance and couldn't cancel, and it arrived at the hose in the morning but I couldn't go on it, I spent all day in the hospital and when Gareth came to visit me, he teased me telling me he'd spent all afternoon on the bouncy castle... So you can imagine, he cheered me right up." Danielle smiled fondly at the memory. Ronnie's smile mirrored that of Danielle's her eyes had lit up in amazement yet clouded over in sadness at not being witness to the experience.

"And when I came home, I couldn't even eat any birthday cake; we lit the candles and sang happy birthday, just me mum, dad, and Gareth... I ended up eating ice cream, but had to have it mashed up like a baby. I was really miserable."

"Aw sweetie, I remember feeling the exact same, Roxy was younger too, she didn't like the attention I got even then, so she would play up anytime my Mum sat with me or Dad got me some sweets to cheer me up, even if I couldn't eat them yet. I remember he'd got me a bracelet, it wasn't anything expensive, one of those tacky plastic ones we get in crackers now...but it cheered me up, until Roxy came in whilst I was sleeping and took it. Ended up snapping it..." Ronnie smiled fondly at her own memory Danielle chuckled slightly as Ronnie went on to tell how Roxy had tried to fix it with sticky tape.

"Yeah, she just kept saying, what Ronnie I can't see nothing, it looks beautiful. And I remember just rolling my eyes, and pointing, I was so angry... All you could see was a big ball of sticky tape... she couldn't use the scissors you see, so she ended up using a whole roll of tape to wrap around the pieces of bracelet she'd tried to put together." Both Ronnie and Danielle laugh together, if either had looked forward they would have seen a small smile on Andy's face too.

Even Andy couldn't deny a smile at the memory. It was what a child would do. He could remember the times Danielle and Gareth got into situations similar. He remembered one in particular, which was quite similar. He could share it with them both, or keep it to himself. The hospital was only a few minutes away; he might not even have finished by the time they got there. He looked in his rear-view mirror, and watched as Danielle laughed with Ronnie, their heads touching as they rested against each other.

He decided what he would do.

"Do you remember that necklace you use to always wear Danni...? Before you got your locket?" Andy wanted to try.

Danielle was surprised by Andy speaking up and by what he had said; she couldn't remember anything other than her necklace being around her neck.

"No..." Danni shook her head, Andy smiled as he looked in the rear-view mirror both Ronnie's and Danielle's attention solely on him.

"Yeah, me and you're... Lizzy had bought you a necklace for your 6th birthday, just a plain silver one with a doll on. You loved it. Do you not remember Danni?" Again Danni shook her head.

"Well you and Gareth were playing just like any other day, but you came running inside in tears. He'd snapped your necklace... Well you wouldn't settle me and Lizzy decided it was time to give you your locket and tell you about being adopted..."

"Yeah, I remember now. I didn't speak to Gareth for days, and I wouldn't play with him for even longer 'cos once I got that locket with I didn't want anything happening to my locket mummy, and the locket she was in." Danielle interrupted Andy having remembered what took place after.

Danielle turned to Ronnie and smiled.

"Eight I was, when I got this." She pulls up her locket from around her neck and grips it.

"Never not had it with me." Danni puts the necklace back down her top, she feels Ronnie squeeze her hand, she looks up and sees Ronnie's locket in her hand around her neck, just like she was moments before.

"Me neither." Ronnie lets go of the locket and lets it drop down to her chest.

"You were always close to my heart. You always will be." At this Ronnie patted her heart with the locket beneath and squeezed Danielle's hand.

Danielle squeezed back and placed her head on Ronnie's shoulder, whispering into her ear, a tear falls from Ronnie's eyes as four words are whispered into her ears for only her to hear.

"I love you mum."

Andy oblivious to the words just said to Ronnie and the pure joy felt by her now, Andy smiled into the back.

"We're here." Andy turned back round slightly confused by the tears he saw falling down Ronnie's face.

Had Danni said something to upset her, but her head was resting on her shoulder, they both looked content? He was puzzled. He put it to the back of his mind whilst he tried to find a parking space, and then concentrate as he found one and drove carefully in it.

Having turned the engine of, and taking of his seat belt he now became nervous. What would happen now? Would Danni want them both with her? Would she tell people exactly what had happened? Of course she would. What would people think of him? Andy was struggling with his emotions and whether or not he still believed in the way he acted when he first discovered Ronnie's true relationship to Danielle.

What would Danielle do?

...

* * *

:) Any good? Wasn't going to have much talk in the taxi was gonna jump straight to the hospital, but in the end i wanted some words said between Ronnie and Dan and i thought they were too important not to have a full chap too hehe. What did you think? Was it worth it? Let me know if you can i'll try update soon, thanks for reading :D x


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait in an update, just been really busy with work, and life, and couldn't find the time to write, managed today, and said to myself I was updating before I went out, and I did :D Yay. Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry its not such an exciting chapter though, well you may find it is, I hope you do anyways haha... Thanks for your constant reviews they are very much appreciated, thanks alot. And thanks to Scott, for pestering me to get this update ;) Enjoy :)**

* * *

...

Andy was trailing behind Ronnie who was leading Danielle into the hospital rubbing her back reassuringly. It should be him doing that. He'd done it enough times in the past, where was Ronnie then.

Andy scolded himself, he shouldn't keep having those thoughts, but they kept on coming to the forefront of his mind every time he saw Ronnie touch or comfort Danielle, even just being near her.

"We're here now Danni, the doctors will sort you out." Ronnie spoke reassuringly as they made their way towards the small desk of A&E.

A pert chubby blonde was sat behind the desk; she lifted her head with a smile to greet Ronnie and Danielle. Andy having stayed in the background, was looking around the room, and appeared not to be with them. He probably wasn't even missed he thought sadly, and with a little bit of resentment, which he still couldn't seem to shift.

"How can I help you?" The woman asks.

"My daughter, she hurt her wrist, I think it could be broken." It felt really good addressing Danielle as her daughter to someone. It filled her with pride.

The woman's eyebrows knitted together slightly as she looked to her computer screen, then over to Danielle where she could see she wore a sling.

"Okay, if you can just give me a few details I can send you through to the waiting area until a doctor can see you."

Ronnie gulped.

"Your full name and date of birth?" The woman turned to address Danielle.

"Danielle Jones, and the 26th June 1988." Danielle looked up at Ronnie somewhat nervously, she was always shy around new people especially when they asked her questions about her life, even her name, she felt strange now Ronnie knew, now she was here and she addressed herself as Danielle Jones, but inside she felt like Amy Mitchell, she frowned slightly, she felt like a Mitchell, would they all want her though?

"Your current address and contact number."

"Erm... I'm kind of in-between places right now..." Danielle felt embarrassed, and somewhat alone at the fact that she didn't have a place to call home.

"89 George Street, Walford." Ronnie spoke up, Danielle looked up at Ronnie slightly surprised, yet grateful, but she couldn't help thinking if it was a sign Ronnie wanted her to live with her, or was it just so they could get seen to quicker?

"07700900461. That's Danielle's mobile number." At this Danielle looked up at Ronnie very surprised, and she couldn't help the smile on her face, Ronnie had said this very quickly, and hadn't even looked at her phone, she must have memorised her number before she even knew who she was. That was a good thing surely? Ronnie caught Danielle's look and smiled a little bashfully, having just taken over like that, was she being too pushy, too controlling? Yet, if she was why was Danielle smiling?

The woman at the desk smiled, clearly seeing a mother in Ronnie, not knowing all the details behind them, she just saw Ronnie knowing Danielle's number of heart as her mothering need to always be close to their child, and with this day and age now, mobiles and the internet was the latest connection. So, knowing her daughters number was a must.

"Okay, well that's all the contact details I need, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I erm, fell funny on my wrist." Danielle really didn't want to tell this woman she was escaping from her bedroom, and all the details, because then she'd have to tell why she wanted to leave her house so badly to see Ronnie... Oh it was so complicated.

This didn't seem to be enough for the woman though.

"How did you fall?"

"I..." Danielle looked up at Ronnie anxiously, the nurse frowned.

"She fell getting out of the shower..." Ronnie gave the nurse a small look, hoping the woman would by it. She didn't know what to say, she knew why Danielle was reluctant to tell the woman how she really fell, as she would then need to go into all the details about why she wanted to leave, why her dad did what he did etc. She laughed in her head, they sounded like something from a, soap, all the drama.

The woman seemed to have bought it though giving them a look of understanding. She finished typing into the computer and then told them where to take a seat, explaining that a nurse would call them fairly soon.

That was 35 minutes ago.

Many people had been in to see the nurse; some which made Ronnie's blood boil had come in _after_ them. A man had come in not even five minutes ago and got seen to straight away; he was bleeding profusely from his hand which had been wrapped up in a t-shirt, he had been sent straight to the Doctor, so it wasn't technically the nurse that he was seeing, so where was the problem? She was just tiered of all this waiting, her baby was hurting, and through all the words of comfort she gave Danielle and the protective arms she held her in, it wouldn't take away the pain she was in, only a Doctor could by putting it in a cast.

It pained her that she could do nothing to help Danielle.

"I'm going to see if I can find someone who can help us." Ronnie went to stand, but Danielle tugged on her arm, letting out a small smile.

"It's fine. Have you ever been in a hospital before? If you're not dying you wait around forever." Danielle gave a small smile to Ronnie and tugged at her hand again, giving her a little pleading look.

Ronnie could only smile back, her baby giving her the puppy dog eyes, how could she refuse, even if she wasn't giving those irresistible eyes, she'd still give Danielle anything she wanted, and she didn't want her baby without anything. She had 19 years to make up for.

A further 10 minutes and even Danielle was getting restless, when Ronnie was going to stand again and find out what was happening the door to the nurse's room opened and the nurse appeared, calling Danielle's name. Both Danielle and Ronnie smiled in relief, standing, and making their way to the nurse.

They entered the room together, taking a seat in the chairs provided. Once again Andy waited behind.

"Okay, let's have a look here." The nurse sat down and looked at some print outs.

"So you had a fall and hurt your wrist? Can I have a look?" Danielle nodded twice to the nurse, to reply to both her questions.

The stood and slowly took the sling of Danielle.

"Okay. Can you move your fingers at all?" The nurse asks taking Danielle's hand into hers carefully. Ronnie noticed it had swollen quite a bit.

Danielle grimaced as she tried to stretch her fingers, letting out a small cry. Ronnie wrapped her arm around Danielle immediately, looking to the nurse. Who smiled sympathetically.

"Okay, let's put this back on." The nurse placed the sling back around Danielle, and took a seat.

"It doesn't appear broken... However I would like you to go for an x-ray as you mostly have fractured a bone in your wrist. I'll just sign these, and if you go through the doors on the end, and take a seat in the chairs there, a Doctor will call you and get you seen to." The nurse stood and opened the door gesturing for them to exit.

Ronnie stood holding Danielle close; she gave the nurse a tight, yet grateful smile. She hated hospitals, always had done, and they currently weren't going up in her estimation.

Upon exiting the nurse's room, both Ronnie and Danielle saw Andy. Danielle saw him first, and gave him a small smile, him having seen them too.

Danielle gestured to the other doors.

"We've got to go wait in there now, until a Doctor can see me." Andy nodded and followed again wordlessly as Ronnie guided Danielle through the doors and took a seat.

Andy deciding to stand and look at the leaflets on the wall, not feeling in the mood now to talk about the past, his mind already there. The last time he was in a hospital, this hospital had been with Lizzy. When she passed, had Danielle even remembered this? He looked to her as she cuddled into Ronnie's embrace, head resting on her shoulders. She clearly didn't.

This is what kept replaying over in his mind as they continued to wait once more, how quickly could Danielle forget the woman that had raised her for 18 years? Did she not mean anything? Was she so nonessential, that she could be replaced by a woman she had only just met?

Andy tried so hard to fight those thoughts; he didn't want to be replaced too.

45 minutes later and a Doctor came out calling Danielle's name she was lead into another room, where he looked at her arm again, before deciding to send her to x-ray. Giving, Ronnie a card with details on about Danielle, to be given to a nurse down at x-ray. She was told where to go, and both she and Ronnie, and Andy following, went around the corner and down the corridor, and into a pink room with a sign on the door saying x-ray.

All three of them were dismayed to see even more chairs awaiting them.

Ronnie went to a small window and gave the woman behind it Danielle's card. Ronnie went and sat next to Danielle taking her good, free hand into hers, giving it a small squeeze.

"We'll get out of here soon, but don't worry. Getting you better is the main priority. I'd wait forever just to make sure you'd be okay." Ronnie revealed to Danielle, giving her one of those loving looks Danielle was becoming captivated by. Yet, how could Ronnie love her this much, when she'd only discovered who she was like a few hours ago?

Was there really a future for them? Could they really move on from this night and be a family, as much as she was enjoying being in her mother's arms, how long could it last, once they got back to Walford? Would Ronnie go back to her old life? How would others react to her, would Ronnie tell them right away? Had she even told anyone who she was? Or did she not want them to know, was she too ashamed? Danielle hated having insecurities, and battled them, by cuddling further into Ronnie's embrace. Ronnie wanted her now, she needed Ronnie now, so she was going to take full advantage of Ronnie being here, she wasn't sure how long it would last. She just hoped it would be forever.

A nurse soon interrupted her bliss by calling her name. She stood with Ronnie, and they made their way to the nurse.

"I'm sorry but your mum is going to have to wait out here." The nurse gave them an apologetic look.

Danielle looked up to Ronnie, her face so child like, Ronnie pulled Danielle into a hug as best as she could careful not to hurt her, and placed a kiss on the side of Danielle's head, whispering to her that she'd be right out here when she came out.

Ronnie pulled away knowing the nurse was becoming impatient, and Ronnie wanting her baby to be seen to as quick as possible as then she'd be on the way to getting her pain took away.

Danielle gave Ronnie another one of those looks that broke Ronnie's resolve and she could feel her eyes filling, she knew she had to be strong though, Danielle was only going to be away from her a minute.

The nurse placed her arm around Danielle smiling at her and giving Ronnie a kind look.

"I'll have her back out to you in no time." The nurse spoke to Ronnie.

Ronnie nodded as she watched Danielle be led away from her. Once more, her baby was taken away from her in a hospital. She was flashbacked 19 years, to her father walking away with her crying baby. Yet now she could breath somewhat, and relax slightly, her baby was in safe hands. She laughed at that, her baby being in her Grandfather's arms should have been one of the safest places to be. Yet it was the most cruellest and dangerous one out there. He was the one that first separated them and continued to do so.

Ronnie could take solace in the fact that she knew Danielle was coming back to her, her baby was going to walk back out of those doors any minute.

Any minute.

God, she hated waiting.

...

* * *

**So was it yay? You glad I updated? Want me to update again? What did you think? Drop a review if you can as I said they are very much appreciated :D Thanks for reading i'm of now, drinkage time :D :D :D lol :D **


End file.
